Poison Apple Bud (Book 7: The Pink Blossom Series)
by angelfish333
Summary: They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but what if the tree wasn't there? Princess Rysa is just as unique but she chooses her fate. But was it really a choice, if her decisions were manipulated through skillfully designed circumstances? Will she be able to recognize the deception before it is too late to change her fate?
1. Living a Fairytale

A/N: I don't own Snow White with the Red Hair characters. I really enjoy bouncing around to different characters in the same world and their individual stories. I hope you do as well. Some take place at the same time as other stories and some continue on. I hope that each one is made crystal clear in no time.

As you have probably noticed, the previous book has not been completely posted yet. My friend was writing the story and abandoned it, due to lack of inspiration, even with my help in the making of it. I may continue it at some point, but I believe that I have posted enough to make this story make sense.

* * *

My story starts before I was born, with a young orphan named Tancity.

Tancity always wanted to be brave like her hero, Red Whirlwind… Also known as, Princess Miko Wisteria. After everything that had happened, she was overcome with excitement when she was invited to the royal wedding. She had witnessed Princess Miko marry her royal attendant, Desti. Tancity had hoped that they would be together ever since she noticed their feelings for each other. But to be invited to the wedding? That was a miracle for a young orphan girl. It was a magical experience. Everyone was dressed in pretty dresses and decorated in natural jewels. Tancity was even given the privilege to wear one of Princess Miko's older dresses from her childhood. Tancity was even given permission to keep it. She wore it all the time in the orphanage. She was treated with great respect from the others. How often are orphans friends of royalty? She may as well be wearing a tiara herself.

She was playing in the field with the other children, when she was approached by the mistress. "Tancity! Please come with me!"

Tancity turned towards her and followed her to her office. "Is something wrong, Mistress Felina?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Not at all. It seems you have been adopted."

Tancity's mouth fell open in shock.

"What's the matter? Most children are excited to receive this opportunity."

Tancity couldn't believe it. "Children my age don't usually get adopted… You aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"I promise you, this is real."

Tancity felt the excitement bursting at her seems. "Oh Boy! I am adopted!" She burst out of the room to tell her friends.

"Hold on! They will be sending someone to pick you up shortly. I suggest you make yourself presentable."

"I will, Mistress Felina!" Tancity ran out towards the field. The children huddled around her. Many were envious and others overjoyed for her. She had to get ready. She slid back into her room and chose to wear the dress she wore at the royal wedding. It was her favorite and was one of her very few possessions. She tied her hair up in the usual ponytails and twirled around, examining herself in the bathroom mirror.

Once ready, she strolled out towards a carriage. She realized now, that she was adopted by a noble. Things weren't going to be the same… would they be better? She had heard rumors that nobles adopted orphans to work as slaves. She was pretty sure they were just trying to scare the others, but she held her breath just incase. She climbed into the carriage and watched as it headed in the direction of Wistal. If she lived in Wistal, maybe she would get to see her hero, from time to time. She knew the princess was busy, but she had come to see her in the past, so how much more would she visit, if they were in the same city.

Very soon, Tancity could see the castle in the distance. It made her smile, like floating into a dream. The castle drew closer and closer, until the carriage stopped infront of it. B-b-b… WHAT?! She saw Princess Miko and Prince Desti standing in front, to greet her. She was ADOPTED BY PRINCESS MIKO?!

She jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the princess, wrapping her arms around her upon contact. "Princess! You're the best! You really adopted me?!"

"Of course." Miko smiled, and her eyes trailed to meet Desti's. "I am not the only one."

Desti smiled too. "You are now a member of **our** family."

"Wait! Does that mean…?" Tancity processed.

"That's right. You're a princess now too." Miko couldn't stop smiling upon seeing the joyful expressions on Tancity's face.

"WoW! Wow! Wow!"

Miko stood up straight and offered Tancity her hand. "Come! I will show you around."

Tancity took it without hesitation. She was shown her room and the entire grounds. But the best part was Miko, the Clarines hero, was Tancity's new mother.

Desti finally snapped her from her daydream. "As a princess, there are expectations and you will need to train for court."

Tancity's smile only grew. "I can handle it, whatever it takes."

"I don't doubt it." Desti smiled.

* * *

Tancity met all of her new relatives that lived here at Wistal. Prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki and Prince Amari. She tried to call Prince Zen, grandfather… He **did not** like that. So, she was informed to call them by their title instead.

Later, she was walking through the forest grounds with Miko. Miko called to a blue and green bird, that so gracefully landed on her shoulder. "This is Ru Ru. There will be times where we will be busy, so Ru Ru can keep you company in that time."

Tancity held out her arm, so Ru Ru landed on her shoulder. "Princess Miko, if we-"

Miko gave her a playful smirk. "You may call me 'Mother'."

Tancity's face turned pink. "I can?"

"I adopted you, silly. Of course you can."

Tancity gave her a hug before running off to play with Ru Ru.

Desti stood next to Miko. "You know you have to actually be her mother now, don't you? This isn't a game."

"Of course."

"I have seen that look in your eye before. You look like you just got a new toy."

"I told you, I am ready." Miko tensed. "Besides, you never had to agree to this. We are in this together."

"Let's wait and see how her training comes along." Desti reasoned.

"She will be fine. This is all really new to her, that's all." Miko reassured him.

A few weeks went by and Tancity's training was progressing. Miko came by the ballroom. She approached the instructor. "How is she doing?"

"I have never seen someone be so enthusiastic about this. As far as progress goes… Her performance is… horrifying."

"She looks like she is enjoying herself anyway. There is no hurry." Miko reassured the instructor. "Please keep me updated on her progress!"

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Miko left.

* * *

The next few days, Miko had become ill. She still continued her duties, refusing to let anyone know about it. Her meetings were usually with the nobles. But as time went on, Tancity noticed that a rather shady looking man entered and exited more and more often. He had dealings with her mother. But not many people knew about it. Not even Prince Zen.

Curiosity grew in Tancity's mind and she chose to follow the strange man. She even followed him out of the castle and out of Wistal. She just had to know, who he was and why he made regular visits with Miko. Tancity was worried that he was the one, making Miko sick. Tancity was the only one who knew about Miko's illness.

Back at the castle, Miko approached Zen. "Have you seen Tancity?"

"I have been really busy. Maybe Amari has seen her." Zen suggested.

"I already asked Amari. Mother and Desti haven't seen her either."

"I am sure she is around somewhere." Zen smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she is fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She had never been so worried about someone before, without provocation.

"I have something I need to take care of, then I will help you search, if you would like."

"Thank you." Miko tried to muster her composure.

Night came and still no sign of Tancity. Zen, Shirayuki, Amari, Miko and Desti all searched but to no avail.

"Where could she have gone? I hope she is alright. Ru Ru could have found her already, if I had given her a-" Miko ranted but was cut off.

"A walnut stone." Zen gave her a knowing smile.

"Now you understand, what it is like to worry about the ones you care about, when they choose to wander off." Shirayuki gave a sad smile.

Miko looked at Zen and Shirayuki. "You're right. Sorry. I was upset about it for so long, but I realize now, that it brought you comfort to know you could always find me if you had to. I will always wear a walnut stone."

"Glad to hear it." Zen ushered a guard who held their horses.

They mounted up, rode out through the gate and into the forest.

* * *

Tancity followed the strange man, until he stopped. She watched closely, expecting something to happen. He started to scan his surroundings. Tancity hid herself behind the tree. When she peeked around it, the man was gone. "What? Where did he go?" She ran in his last known direction and came across the castle walls. "I am back at the castle? Did we just go in circles? Did he know all along, I was following him?"

Tancity heard the sound of horses running nearby and chose to intercept them. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about it. When she escaped from the treeline, she noticed that Miko and the others were probably coming to look for her. She decided to call out to get their attention. "I AM OVER HERE!"

They suddenly stopped. Miko rode towards her in full speed. She stopped right next to Tancity and dismounted with great haste. "Tancity! What are you doing out here?! Do you know how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you alright?" Miko inspected Tancity for injuries.

"Yes."

"Then please don't leave the castle without talking to me first? And certainly not without an escort! There are so many things out here that could do you serious harm."

"Yes, Princess Miko."

"Mother." Miko corrected her.

"Right… I meant Mother." Tancity smiled sheepishly.

Miko reached out her hand and Tancity accepted it. Miko lifted her onto Beauty's back, before getting on herself. They joined with the others and returned to the castle.

* * *

Everyone had gathered for dinner as usual. This problem left everyone famished, so they wasted no time digging into the food.

"What compelled you to leave in the first place?" Zen asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I saw a strange man, who makes regular visits to the castle. Curiosity got the best of me." Tancity explained.

Zen's expression grew more serious, as well as everyone, except Miko. She looked more stunned.

"You shouldn't go looking for trouble!" Miko reprimanded.

"He was in the castle?!" Zen finally gathered himself. He stood up abruptly and turned towards the guards.

Miko raised her hand to gesture for him to stop. He looked at her quizzically.

"He works for us. Don't worry about it." Miko's face went pale. She turned away from him to divert his attention. She poked at her food, trying to psyche herself up to eat it, but her stomach didn't cooperate.

Zen sat back down and locked eyes with her. "Explain!"

"I-I…" Miko felt like she was going to vomit.

"Miko? Are you alright?" Zen picked up on her expression, no matter how subtle it was.

Shirayuki smiled towards Zen. "She is alright, Zen. She is just with child."

Zen's face was overcome by shock.

Meanwhile, Miko felt even more sick after hearing that and left abruptly to throw up.

Zen gave Shirayuki a surprised look. "Already? But they just…"

"It seems that way." It suddenly dawned on Shirayuki, that Desti didn't know. "Desti, I realize this comes as a shock. Are you alright?" Shirayuki turned her attention to Desti. She mentally slapped herself for ruining it for them.

Desti was still frozen in shock. They just barely adopted and now they were having one of their own. It was so sudden. Everything was happening so fast. Desti and Miko weren't married for very long, either.

"I'm-"

Desti cut off Shirayuki. "Excuse me." Desti stood up and left too.

"So I am going to be a sister?" Tancity chose to break through the growing awkward silence.

"So it would seem."

"Did you hear that Amari? I am going to be a sister!" Tancity smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are just as excited about this next book, as I am. Please leave your feedback.


	2. The Good Life

It had been ten years since then. My name is Princess Rysa Wisteria and I was born with exceptionally rare crimson hair. I had heard that the crown prince disappeared, which would change the tides of who was next in line for the throne. Apparently, that chain now stops with me. After Prince Zen and my Mother, I would be the ruler of Clarines. I didn't really care, but I had been curious as to why they would skip Tancity. She was older than me. I thought that was how it worked. It was then that I was informed about the adoption and Tancity wasn't a blue blood. Therefore, she would never rule Clarines. At this point, I wasn't concerned by this. Tancity is my sister and I really enjoyed playing with her. Who else was I going to play with? Mother's bird, Ru Ru? I wasn't as close with Amari, but we hung out from time to time, too. Tancity was my awesome big sister. I had spent a lot of time with her and even though she wasn't a royal by birth, she was my only friend.

Amari and Tancity were together a lot too. I felt really alone, being the youngest, so it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. My Mother made an effort to see us when she wasn't busy, but Father had spent a lot more time recently on inspections and I think Mother is feeling really lonely too.

* * *

I was sitting by myself in the courtyard, when I was interrupted from my lack of activity.

"Rysa? There you are!" Mother smiled as she approached me.

"What's up?" I inspected her face and suddenly realized I spoke a little too casual, but like normal I knew she wouldn't press it. "Sorry. You were looking for me?" I asked her genuinely curious.

"I was. How would you like to leave the grounds for a while?" Miko asked sweetly.

I stood up in complete astonishment. "Seriously?!" I shrieked. I had to know if she was joking or not. This would be a dream come true! I haven't left the palace once yet.

"Certainly. I thought it would be nice to get out for a while." She pulled out a little box from her pocket and handed it to me. "This is for you."

I opened it quickly to find a lovely teal gemstone of some kind, that rung like a bell.

"I would like you to keep this with you, always. It's a walnut stone. As long as you have this with you, I will be able to find you. That way, you will never be alone." Her tone became a little more serious. "Can you promise me, that no matter what, you will keep this with you at all times?"

I stared at her face for a moment. If this was some kind of condition to leave the castle, then it's fine by me."Sure." I gave her a big hug. "Is Tancity coming too?"

"She is busy for a while, so it's just us. I hope you aren't too disappointed."

"Not at all." I had a big smile on my face.

"Then, shall we?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hated composing myself. I don't think Mother minds. But she does constantly remind me to stay composed around others. I don't know how she does it. She never loses face. If there was anyone I would like to be, it would be just like her.

We snuck out of the castle and headed into town.

I was so excited as we navigated through the marketplace and saw more people than I had ever seen before. People around us did not ignore us in the least. Everyone knew my Mother and made points to shower her with praise. She would express her gratitude and continue. People did give us our own space after a while. It was so peaceful here. Someone approach Mother while I was looking at some jewelry at a stall. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the man passed her a letter. She read it after he left and I saw her expression change, but only slightly.

"What does it say?" It wasn't my place, but Mother always shared everything with me… I think.

"We need to go. Do you mind accompanying me to a nearby village?"

"I would be delighted, Mother!" I was going to see the country. I could barely contain my excitement.

We got some horses and headed out of town. We finally approached the village in question and were greeted by a blonde man with orange eyes, who looked like he was as old as Prince Zen.

Miko sounded a little distant. "Any news?"

"It's been ten years. It might be time to let it go, Miko. He is not coming back." The man spoke in a seriously low tone.

"He couldn't have died. I can't believe that." Miko teared up.

"Then he doesn't want to be found?" He spoke softly, sensitive to her feelings.

"Why would Keno want that? I can't believe that either."

So this was about Mother's cousin. I know that he had been missing since before I was born, but I am not sure why they are still searching for him, after all these years.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this, but it is inevitable that you will have to come to terms with it, sooner or later."

"I know you're right, it is hard for me though. Letting go, isn't easy for me. I don't think the King and Queen are searching anymore either… So this is it then…" Tears cascaded down her face. "I will never see him again."

I wanted to hug her, for my heart felt like it was tearing at her sight.

The man looked like he was feeling the same way. He wasn't even able to bring himself to look at her.

"Kenshi!" Someone yelled out of panic and approached us in distraught.

The man before us, looked in concern for the outcry. Kenshi quickly returned with concern. "What is it?"

"They're back!" The other responded.

"Now! Sh- I mean, get the men ready!" Kenshi ordered.

I looked at Mother to figure out what to do.

Miko spoke up. "What is happening, Kenshi?" She still remained composed.

"They have been giving us trouble since we first came to Clarines, demanding things and hurting my people."

"Who? And why haven't you mentioned this earlier?!" She demanded.

"Sorry, I am not used to coordinating with the monarchy. They are the people from the nearby towns. Making threats and demanding that we return to where we came from." Kenshi explained.

"Not good enough. Kenshi, we are friends! Understand? That means we look out for each other!"

I was surprised, upon seeing the shock on his face at Mother's remark.

"Understood." He returned her a sincere smile.

The men started to scatter. The oppressors appeared and rode through town.

I wanted to cower behind Mother, but I noticed that she wasn't fazed by their entrance.

She walked right up to them confidently and stood her ground. "Stand down!" She gave the infiltrators a glare.

They were shocked by her presence. "Your Highness? What are you doing here with these Taurialle scum?"

"They are citizens of Clarines! They have every right to be here! Understand!"

"But they were responsible for-" One of the men proceeded, before he was cut off.

"These people are not and never have been responsible for any of Taurialle's crimes against our country. I would not be here, if it weren't for them. I owe them my life."

They saved my Mother? When? How?

"Princess? I'm sorry… I-I… didn't-"

"These people have been granted residence in our kingdom. We personally approved it. Unless you wish to fight the crown on this matter, then I would recommend that you make things right with them." Miko continued.

"Immediately, Your Highness." They got off their horses and chose to help the people, starting with giving them the money they had taken.

I knew my Mother was princess… BUT THAT WAS AMAZING! They listened to her, without much persuasion.

Kenshi stood next to her. "How can I thank you?"

"Your kind words are enough. Although, in the future, send me a report if there are any problems in the village!" Mother demanded.

"For sure, kid." Kenshi smiled at her, cheekily.

Did he just call her 'kid'? She is their princess, that was improper and considered rude, at best.

"Come, Rysa! I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Kenshi." Miko introduced him finally.

"This must be the lovely princess, I keep hearing about." Kenshi's orange eyes met my peridot ones.

"This is my lovely daughter, Princess Rysa Wisteria."

He bowed formally. "It is lovely to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you." I smiled.

"I would be honoured to have you join us for a feast." Kenshi asked.

I wanted to scream 'yes'. But my Mother responded first.

"That brings me back. We would be delighted to join you." She searched my expression to assess my own approval. I returned her a big grin.

"Excellent. I will take care of all the arrangements." Kenshi dismissed himself and made his way towards the center of the village.

"How do you know Kenshi? Why does he call you 'kid'?" I asked Mother curiously.

"I met them in Myndas. I wasn't their princess, there. He called me 'kid', because I was very young when we met." She explained.

"Why were you in Myndas?" I felt like I heard her mention Myndas before, but knew little about it. I thought I knew everything, but now I doubt I knew anything.

"It is a very long story. It also isn't something I enjoy talking about."

"I really want to know. Please… I won't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I was your age, when it happened. I was taken and sold to a couple in Denavir. I escaped to Myndas and travelled through Kotanas and then Father found me. He escorted me through Taurialle and our voyage led me back to Clarines."

"So what happened? I can't imagine everything was that simple."

"No. It sure wasn't." I saw pain in her eyes.

We walked into the forest and we sat on a fallen log.

"Mother?" I studied her for a moment.

She put on a fake smile. "Let's just say, I put my parents through a lot of trouble. I can only hope that your life will not turn out to be as complicated as mine."

"Is that why you learned how to fight?"

"I started training long before that. If I hadn't acquired those skills, I would never have left Denavir, alive."

"Then maybe… I should start training."

"You're a princess. It isn't even considered proper. If you did train, it would be something you wanted to do. There is no reason that requires you to train. I wish for you to have a normal life as a princess."

"Amari trains, but I noticed that Tancity doesn't."

"That's because he is a prince. It is expected of him."

"So why did you train?"

"I didn't want to be made of glass. Everyone treated me as if I was bound to be a damsel in distress. I wanted to prove them wrong."

"I don't want to train, but will I get special privileges if I do?"

"No. It is **your** life. You only get one chance to live it. Make sure you live it the way **you** choose." She smiled sweetly.

"I will." I looked up to see that the sun was descending already.

"It is getting late, the banquet will be starting soon." She stood up and helped me to my feet. We made our way back to the village and sure enough, everything was set out.

We sat down with Kenshi and a few other people I had never met before.

I tried the food, but it was nothing in comparison to the food at the castle. But everyone seemed so happy. Being my first night outside the gates, I wasn't disappointed. Kenshi talked about my Mother with pride in his voice. It kind of reminded me of Prince Zen talking about her. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Kenshi was her father.

"Grandfather. Can you pass the salt?" I asked teasingly.

"Grand-father?" Miko was taken back.

Kenshi burst out laughing, as well as everyone else around the table. "If that is what pleases you, then I am honored." He regained himself.

"I don't think Father would appreciate being replaced. He may not want to be referred to by that, but if you start calling someone else that, I think he might get jealous." Miko spoke in Prince Zen's defence.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Relax, kid!" Kenshi teased.

"But you don't know him like I do. There isn't much, that he doesn't know."

"Does he know about Sora?" Kenshi pressed.

"No."

"Then it is not a problem."

"Who's Sora?" I asked. I know at the dinner table, I can't talk out of turn, but I wasn't among royals, besides Mother.

"Sora is someone who works for me. And he almost **did** find out. Rysa saved me from having to explain. I thought he would press it later, but he never did. I think that is quite a surprise. My Father doesn't usually let things go."

"How did I save you? I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't. You weren't born yet."

"Oh."

Mother turned her attention to Kenshi. "Will there be dancing tonight?"

Dancing?

"You may dance whenever you feel like it." Kenshi mused.

"Without music, it would be pointless."

"Then let's fix that, shall we?" Kenshi stood up and went to talk to some other people.

"When I first met Kenshi, we had a celebration, dancing and feasting. I had a great time. It was an emotional oasis for me." Miko explained to me, when I was about to ask.

The music started shortly after and many people started to dance. Mother pulled me up from the table, I was seated at. She led me towards the others dancing and took both my hands in hers. We twirled around each other and I was really starting to enjoy myself. I could see how happy Mother was. She then twirled me on the spot and I started to stumble a bit. Mother braced me and then proceeded to spin me, once more.

I was starting to get the hang of it. It was so much more fun than ballroom dancing. I believe Mother felt the same way. After time seemed to slip away from us. I knew there was so much outside the gates, that I had no understanding of, but I was content with the way things were. I was a princess. Many people would have loved to be me, so how could I complain? But for the first time in my life, I felt like a normal person, with a normal status. The people around me, were welcoming and peaceful.

The music stopped. Everyone was winding down for the night. Even I had allowed a yawn to escape my lips.

"We should go back now?"

I nodded in response to Mother's suggestion.

We made our way to our horses and mounted. While we were riding back, I fell asleep. Mother guided my horse the rest of the way.

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning, more action is brewing, I promise. Please leave your comments and feedback. This story is going to be very different from any of the others, so please enjoy.


	3. Old Friends, New Acquaintences

A/N:Thanks to my dedicated reader, I have decided to post a few to get you all started into this fantastic tale.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I was confused. How did I get here? I reminisced over the events, last night. I must have fallen asleep on my horse.

As I stood up and got changed, I saw a letter on my end table, that informed me to look presentable. I made my way to the wardrobe and picked out a dress. The maids came in, dressed up my crimson hair and helped me into my dress, as maids always do.

When I was ready, I left my room and headed towards my Mother's office. Upon arrival, I noticed in the office that there were new faces.

A woman with long, blue-black hair and lavender eyes smiled at me. "She's growing like a weed, Miko. Watch out, next thing you'll know she'll be a woman."

"Indeed, she will." Miko spoke proudly.

"Rysa, these are two of my children. Tashiro and Miori."

Rysa? Since when are commoners given permission to refer to us, without our title? Is Mother not going to say anything? "Nice to make your acquaintance."

The little girl looked exactly like her mom. She didn't say anything and hid behind her mother's leg.

The dark haired boy bowed. "And you as well, Your Highness." He stood up and smiled at me with his lavender eyes meeting my peridot ones. "You look really pretty."

"Th-hank- you." I didn't really know how to respond to that. It wasn't like I hadn't heard that compliment before. It was how he said it, that really made me feel uneasy.

"Mom, her hair looks like a dark red peony!"

My hair is unusual, I guess, but… why does it get so much attention?

"Tashiro, it's not nice to talk about people when they're right in front of you. You know that."

"Sorry, Princess Rysa." He bowed again. "I think your hair is really pretty."

Mother turned her attention to me. "Rysa, why don't you show them around?"

"Sure." I turned around and gestured for them to follow me. Miori didn't seem so eager to do so, but she was coaxed into taking her brother's hand and seemed willing to follow. Tashiro didn't complain.

They followed me around and I showed them the grounds. I didn't know what to do, when Tashiro tried to challenge me to a duel in the training court. "A princess doesn't play with swords…"

"What?! That stinks! What do you want to play then, Your Highness?"

"How about 'Stealth'?" I suggested. I had played that with my elder sister a time or two, but mostly my Mother taught it to me.

"How do you play?"

"The rules are simple. You have to travel around the grounds without being detected and your pursuer has to catch you. Other than that, anything goes." I explained.

"Cool! That sounds like fun!"

"Big brother…" Miori spoke just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Who goes first?" Tashiro must not have heard her.

"Are you wanting to play with us, Miori?" I spoke softly.

Miori's eyes went wide and she hid a bit more behind her brother. "I-I'm not very good at running…"

"That's alright. You can just hide, then." I reassured her, when I noticed just how shy she was. I wondered how long it would take before she would become more comfortable. Was that even possible?

"What if I get lost?" She asked.

I passed her a green gemstone. "I know these woods like the back of my hand, you won't get lost. But if there was even a slight chance, then this bell will lead my bird right to you and I will lead you back. Okay?" I gave her a big smile.

She fidgeted with the bell. "O-Okay…"

"Wow! I never thought you'd actually want to play, Miori." Tashiro had a look of shock on his face.

"You only want to play with swords… this sounds fun." Miori looked at me with her big round eyes. "Thank you, Princess Rysa."

"Of course." I turned to my 'opponent' and spoke confidently to him. "You may go first if you want." I remembered that Mother always taught me to observe first then show them you are not one to mess with.

"Alright!" Tashiro took off running. He was quite fast.

"Shall we?" I extended my hand to Miori, inviting her to join me. How else was she going to get a turn?

She seemed hesitant at first but then gently put her hand in mine.

I turned around and got down on my knees. "Would you like to get on?"

"Is-is that allowed?"

"I guess it will just have to be our little secret." I smiled mischievously.

Miori gave a subtle smile. "Okay…" She hopped on my back and held on to my shoulders.

I stood up and turned my face to see hers. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

I ran into the forest, with great speed. "When we find him, you get ready to tackle him. Think you can do that?"

"I-I'll try…"

I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, when I reached the middle of the forest. I slowed my breathing and listened carefully to the sounds around me. It took a few moments in silence to pick up on his movements. I knew exactly where he was now. Engaging in deep silence, I approached him, from the bushes. Out of nowhere, I cut him off, leaving him too stunned to react.

"Now! Miori, get him!"

Miori slipped her legs out till her feet were in my hands, climbed onto my shoulders, and leapt off, tackling her brother to the ground.

"I got you, big brother!" Her tone was almost normal and she had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, you did." The two of them stood up and Tashiro dusted himself off. "So, who's next, Princess Rysa?"

"The captor, of course."

"Okay…" Miori's voice returned to its quiet state. She snuck off to try and find a place to hide.

I waited for several moments to give her a chance. Then we left to find her. I search for a short time and spotted her in a bush. I changed my direction and started looking around me. "I wonder where she went… hmmmm… She is really good at this…" I left the area and gave her an opportunity to find another hinding spot. In doing so, I couldn't help but hide behind a tree and listen. I heard some rustling. She must have climbed a tree. Interesting…

"For the love of Poseidon, Miori! You had to go and climb a tree! That's not fair!" Tashiro tried to climb the tree, but fell hard.

I came out from behind a tree and burst out laughing. "Is that the best you can do?"

"It's not like I haven't tried climbing trees! I'm just no good at it!"

"At least you're honest about it." I teased.

"Mom told us we should always be honest." He turned his attention upwards. "Come on down, Miori!"

"No way! You always win if I have to run away!"

"Wait here for just a second." I made my way to the tree. I climbed it and placed my hand gingerly on her shoulder. "Consider yourself tackled." We then climbed down and joined her older brother.

Miori stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I out climbed you again, Tashi!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

I giggled at his childish defeated expression.

Tashiro looked at me and smiled. "You have a nice laugh, Princess Rysa."

I gave him a tender smile in response. "Thank you, prince charming."

His face turned a nice shade of pink. "Y-You're welcome."

I stared at Tashiro. "What are you still standing around for? You're going to have to move faster than that to catch me." I gave a confident smirk, knowing full well that I could easily get away, even from this distance.

Tashiro signaled Miori to get on his back. "Then you better start running, Your Highness." Miori was now on his back and he gave me a playful glare.

Naturally, I got away and skillfully blended in with my surroundings. I took the stealth approach, given the name of the game, of course. I slid from one tree to another and through the bushes. I got the hem of my dress caught on a nearby bush and heard it rip. 'Ahhh! No! Mom is going to kill me!'

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" I looked to see my big sister come from nowhere. "You know you aren't supposed to play outside in your dresses!" She scolded.

So she was older than me, that doesn't give her the right to think she is any better than me. I know she is right though… "Sigh… Yes, Tancity. I know." I couldn't win this one, no matter what I tried.

I heard rustling in the forest behind me, followed by Tashiro's voice.

"Found you!" He stopped beside me and let Miori down as he studied Tancity. "Who's this?"

Tancity did not remove her gaze from mine, and I didn't waver either. Unintentionally ignoring Tashiro, I spoke coolly to her. "I will change immediately, Tancity." I turned and left for my chambers.

"In another dress please. Lay this foolishness to rest! They are guests."

I knew she meant that it was inappropriate behavior and reminding me that commoners weren't our friends… at least, that is what translated in my mind.

"Aw c'mon, we were just having a little fun, Tancity." Tashiro complained.

My mouth fell open in shock and I stopped in my tracks. I whipped my head around and turned to Tancity. "H-he didn't mean it! He is just… I mean he doesn't-"

Tancity raised her hand to me, signaling for me to stop. She then turned to face Tashiro with grace. "You may not address me in that manner. I am Your Highness or simply Princess Tancity." She turned to me and a slight curve formed on her lips. "You really should introduce your friends to me, before allowing them to call me whatever they want." She teased.

Tashiro quickly bowed and Miori gasped before quickly doing the same.

"Please forgive me, Highness! I meant no disrespect!" Tashiro sounded as if the words had been well rehearsed, but I could also tell he was genuine about his apology.

"Don't worry about it. Tancity is just being Tancity, after all." A figure came out from behind the two commoners. "You shouldn't be so hard on them. What is your problem? Relax, will ya!" A teasing voice that made me slap a hand to my face.

Tancity blushed majorly. "Amari! You know that it is inappropriate. And if we are going to have this discussion, may we have it private? Not in front of our guests!" She scolded halfheartedly.

"Yes, Your Highness!" He mocked.

I burst out laughing. When her eyes locked with mine with ferocity, I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Amari looked at the commoners. "Stay like that and you will be stuck that way." He teased as he walked towards Tancity.

Tashiro stood up. "Thank you, sir."

Miori was still bowing. Her brother leaned in and whispered to her. She stood up and looked like she was terrified. She quickly hid behind him.

Tancity made an interesting face and now Amari burst out laughing.

I knew that wherever Tancity was, Amari would soon pop up, so why am I surprised? I think that he really enjoyed teasing her. I guess he couldn't find anything better to do with his time.

"Look who's being rude now. I don't believe you have introduced me to our guests yet." He smirked at Tancity.

Tancity turned a darker shade of red. "Right. But I couldn't tell you, since **someone** hasn't introduced them to me, either."

I saw Tashiro tried to hide a smile, but he wasn't doing it very well.

Oh crap! I knew she is referring to me. "Sorry. This is Tashiro and Miori Hara. They are the son and daughter of-" I don't remember who that was. I felt really embarrassed and was about to lose my mind. It was my job to know these sorts of details.

"Our father is Nosuke Hara, Captain of the Royal Guards and our mother is Katsumi Hara. She used to be an attendant to Princess Miko." Tashiro informed.

I tensed up. I wasn't sure if his quick save actually **saved** me. I received a skeptical look from Tancity, but then she dropped it. What a relief.

"Mother's attendant. I remember her." She turned to Amari in excitement. "She was with Mother on her adven…." She looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. What was she withholding?

I gave her a quizzical look. "Aw, come on! What were you going to say?" I pleaded.

"It's Nothing! Really!" She sloughed off the situation.

It made me even more curious though. She wasn't telling me something and that just won't do. "I am going to find out sooner or later." I toyed.

"I want to know as well."

'Go Amari!' If anyone could get it out of her, it's Amari! I looked at her in anticipation.

"If she's not allowed to say, then it's probably best not to push it. You wouldn't want to get Princess Tancity in trouble, would you?" Tashiro came to Tancity's defence. Wow! Tashiro has got guts!

"You don't know Tancity. She has it coming." Amari taunted.

"Maybe so, sir. But judging by her body language, this is something more serious."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Amari turned to Tancity. "Come on, Tancity! We have to get back to training. Let's leave Rosebud to her play date." He winked in my direction.

She let out a sigh and turned to leave with Amari.

Amari gave me a wink and a sly grin before leaving.

I knew it! There is no way he was letting this go! Now the question is… will he tell me?

"Amari! I'm serious! Don't push her!" Tashiro called out. His tone was surprisingly firm.

Amari turned back towards me. "I can see why you want them around. Got your own knight in shining armour, do you, Rosebud?"

"Wha-" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You have your work cut out for you." Amari smirked at Tashiro. "It is quite a **title** to live up to, so don't screw it up." He warned playfully.

Tashiro's face flared up bright red. "I-I'll do my best." It seemed he was desperately trying to keep composed, but it wasn't working.

After messing around with 'our guest' finally Amari and Tancity left us. But before Tancity left, she reminded me to put on a different dress.

I had seriously thought she forgot about that. I almost got away with it too.

I laughed sheepishly. "They are great when you get to know them."

"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself. With big brother working here now, I'll probably come by a lot to pester him."

I was surprised. I didn't think I would see him again. Could I really hope that this could be a start to a great friendship? "Really? Well, I look forward to it."

A smirk crossed his lips. "You can help me with a few pranks if you want."

"Pranks?" I am not sure that would go over very well. But thinking about it now…. I would love to prank Amari!

"Yeah! It will be lots of fun! You do know what a prank **is** , right?"

"Who doesn't? I can't believe you would think that just because I am a princess, I wouldn't know anything about pranks!" I was a bit offended, I guess I went a little over the top. Still in a collected manner though.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to clarify."

"I know about the preconceived notions about royalty. Most of them aren't true."

"I know… mom is very open with us about her experience as an attendant. Hearing just one of her stories tells you that there's more to royalty than their status."

"I-I think you're a nice princess." Miori spoke up finally.

She must have felt more confident now that Tancity and Amari weren't around.

I smiled tenderly in her direction. I turned my attention back to Tashiro. "Got any good pranks in mind for my uncle?"

"Depends… Who's your uncle?" Tashiro asked.

"Amari." I smiled mischievously.

Shock shot across his face and I think he even went a little pale. He turned to Miori. "Please don't tell mom. I don't want to get in trouble for talking back to a prince." His voice was quiet but I could still hear him. I could only imagine what was going through his head, upon realizing he just mouthed off a prince.

"I won't. You were only defending Princess Tancity. Big brother Nahiko would have done the same."

It was nice to see Miori relax. She was almost normal now.

Tashiro turned his attention to me. "Do you have to tell your mom?"

"Mother won't care. She is cool like that."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay… then, as long as we don't get caught, I'll help you out."

"What did you have in mind?" I was intrigued.

"Tashiro! Miori!"

We all turned and saw Mother and Katsumi come closer. When my eyes met Mother's, I tensed, remembering I was still in the ripped dress.

"What have you been up to?" Mother interrogated.

"Stealth." I answered.

Both women giggled.

"You actually taught her that?" Katsumi questioned while still amused.

"Not in a dress." Miko pointed out.

"Yeah…" I spoke sheepishly.

"You didn't leave Miori out of your fun, I hope." Katsumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding? She is an exceptional tree climber." I complimented Miori.

"That she is."

"Now I can see how your dress got ruined." Miko teased me.

"I got to ride on her back! It was so fun!" Miori spoke up with excitement in her voice. "I even tackled Tashi!"

"Ah. Miori… that…." I slapped my hand over my face.

Katsumi laughed. "Don't worry, Rysa. Your mother has done far worse."

"Oh Really?!" I stared in anticipation.

"Kat! We talked about this." Miko defended.

"What's the matter, Miko? Don't want to remember the time when you dressed up as a pirate and told Zen you were becoming one?"

"That was **your** idea! Don't get me started!"

"How Did Prince Zen take it?!" This was too good! I could only imagine.

"Not well." Miko answered.

"It was priceless!" Kat smiled from ear to ear.

"Figures, you would say that."

Katsumi chuckled. "I'll never forget the look on his face! It went something like this." Katsumi made a face that was rage and shock at the same time.

"That's about right." Miko seemed a little less than amused. Honestly, I thought she would laugh, but it was probably because I was here, so she must be humiliated right now. "Don't think you can get off that easily. I seem to recall the many times you got into embarrassing situations."

At this point, Tashiro, Miori and I were all eagerly watching and waiting to hear what came next.

"Let's **not** go into all of that."

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it." Miko reveled in her victory.

"What did you do, mom?" Tashiro asked eagerly.

"She declared her love to a wall." Miko mused.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Katsumi grumbled.

"Now we are even." I could only imagine my mother sticking out her tongue at Katsumi, right now. Too bad she is too mature for that. It would have been hilarious.

"Touche."

"Why'd you say you loved a wall?" Tashiro asked.

"Why **did** you fall for a wall?" Miko put more emphasis on the question, in a taunting manner.

Katsumi gave Mother a stern look. "Don't encourage him." She let out a sigh. "Let's just say I had a little too much fun and I wasn't thinking straight."

"You were drunk?" Tashiro clarified.

Katsumi blinked quickly in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"Nahiko and I found your stash. When I asked about it, he explained the whole thing." Tashiro replied sheepishly.

Miko cleared her throat. Indicating that there was going to be no more of that talk. "I suppose you will be going back to the docks soon? I hear all about Captain Thane's exploits. You must be curious too, right?"

"I am. It's been so long since I actually set foot on the Phoenix. Maybe now that the kids are old enough, I could go."

"Well, I think that would be wonderful. I wish I could go with you, but there are a lot of things that require my attention." Miko gave a sad smile.

"That never stopped you before. You came aboard before knowing how long the trip would take."

"I hate admitting that."

"Could I-" I stopped immediately after receiving a stern look from Mother.

"I would love to take you, but it would have to be okay with your mom." Katsumi turned her attention to Miko. "It wouldn't hurt for her to see the ship. We wouldn't leave port and I could take my wakizashis. You know I'm more than capable to protect her."

"There is no denying that, obviously. But I can't allow it. Sorry, it isn't anything against you or your crew, so please don't take this the wrong way. It just can't be helped." I could see that it pained her to have to say 'no'. I just wish I could understand why.

Katsumi let out a sigh. "You're right. I just wish it wasn't like that. I know Rysa would love the ship."

"I wish it could be different." Mother was hiding something. I didn't understand why this was so difficult. I think I knew why it would be a problem though. Royalty, especially my age, weren't allowed to come and go, without a proper escort and cause.

To visit commoners was completely out of the question. I never realized that these rules would end up being so confining. My whole life, I actually felt pretty comfortable living behind these walls, but now I have grown a bit curious of what lies beyond them.

"Well," Katsumi looked seriously at me. "Rysa, if you ever find yourself in trouble, and have nowhere else to turn, find the Phoenix. Just tell them Kat sent you and they'll make sure you stay safe."

"Sure. I will." I was surprised at how hospitable strangers could be, then again, she wasn't a stranger to my Mother. This was still pretty new to me.

"Mom? You're still here?" A male voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw a man in a guard's uniform walking over to us.

"Is your shift done already, Nahiko?"

"Yeah, I was just about to head home but I saw you were still here."

Katsumi looked at Mother. "I guess it's time to go. I still have some chores around the house I have to do."

"Of course. I need to get back to work too. I hope to see you again in the near future. Don't be a stranger now!" Miko smiled.

"If I stayed away, who would tease you?" Katsumi smirked.

"Har har."

Katsumi chuckled then her attention returned to her children. "Alright, enough lollygaggin. You three have chores too and I'd like them done before dinner."

"Yes, mom." All three of them answered in unison.

And just like that, they left.


	4. Awwe Pranks

I started to sneak outside the castle walls to meet with Tashiro. We got together in the forest nearby to plan out our pranks. I was really excited to see Amari's face, I couldn't wait. He was going to be the biggest challenge and we were going to get him big time.

Tashiro had some really good ideas. When listening to them, I really started to believe we could pull it off.

It was time to stop planning and get to it already. This was happening! And no one is going to stop me!... or Tashiro…

"You ready, Shiro?!" I was super pumped.

"Shiro, huh?"

"Is something wrong?" I hope I didn't offend him or anything. I just wanted to give him my own personal nickname and Tashi was clearly taken.

"Not at all. It's just one I haven't heard before. Everyone at home calls me Tashi."

I gave a victorious smile. "Is that so? I will gladly be the first."

"I like it…" A pink tint on his cheeks appeared.

I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of him liking it **that** much. "So what are you waiting for?! Let's do this!" I returned my enthusiasm.

"Right!"

* * *

First thing we did when we snuck into the castle, was find Amari's office. I placed a bunch of sneezing powder over his documents and readied ourselves in the shadows of the closet.

We waited patiently till Amari entered the room. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. He took a seat and I waited in great anticipation. Unfortunately, it had to wait because there was a knock on the door. I heard Amari greet…. PRINCE ZEN! OH NO! He is going to blow up at us, if he finds out or worse, takes the hit!

We overheard them talking.

"Amari. I would like you to accompany me on the routine inspection to the surrounding watchtowers. It shouldn't take longer than a day."

"I will prepare for the trip." Amari answered confidently.

"Very well. I will see you at the western gate in half an hour." Prince Zen sounded like he was leaving the room.

I heard a chair move and then footsteps towards the door. I could only assume that Amari was following him out.

That means we will have to wait until he gets back from those inspections. Before we could leave the closet, after they had disappeared, I heard the door open again. Maybe he returned? I hope he doesn't play with his paperwork before he goes. Prince Zen would be furious! I heard rustling of papers. I felt like my heart was going to stop. Here it comes.

"Hachu!" That sounded like a girl. She kept sneezing.

The papers were removed from the desk and the sneezing women left the office. We went to investigate. I heard her down the corridor and followed the sneezes. Tancity?! It wasn't supposed to be for her!

I overheard her mutter something to herself. "Doesn't Amari ask the maids to clean the dust from his office? He is such a slob."

We followed her for a moment and heard her call upon a maid. "Please go to Prince Amari's office and clean it up for him."

The maid bowed. "Immediately, Your Highness."

We left her and headed to the forest area.

Well this turned out to be a total fail. "Next prank, we will need to step up our game!"

"Which one do we want to do next?"

"How about the third one you mentioned. There is no way that will fail." I said confidently.

"Alright, we just need to get the 'secret ingredient'. Any idea where we'll find that?"

"I know a place. Meet me tomorrow, same place, same time, got it?" I smirked slyly.

"I'll meet you anywhere."

I watched him jump over the castle wall. I then turned around and headed towards my room. I saw Ru Ru flying back to my Mother's office. I pondered to myself what she was up to, but it wasn't really any of my business. I always thought it would be nice to have a bird of my own to run errands for me and stuff like that. I wonder if Mother would let me play with 'em.

Maybe I was just bored. I know what to do when I get bored! It's off to play with Tancity. She was always so much fun to tease. Even though the prank wasn't intended for her, it was still kind of funny.

I rushed over to her room and saw her reading a book. She had complete access to Mother's book collection. I did too, but I wasn't really interested in reading about fairytales.

"Hey Tancit-"

"Shhhh-hachu." She looked at me a little pale.

"Sorry. What is the deal with you?" As if I didn't know.

"Amari is such a slob... Oh well. I am reading this book about…."

There she goes talking about books again…. Well I never did give reading them a chance, but still. I have nothing better to do, so may as well let her tell me about it.

I listened to her explain, and it was actually quite intriguing. I never thought books were that exciting. Maybe it was the books that I had read that turned me away.

"That sounds really interesting. Maybe I will read it sometime."

"You never showed any interest before." She probed.

"Well, you seem to like it… so maybe I will too." I chose to be optimistic. I actually thought it might be nice to have something in common with my big sis.

"In that case, I think I might have the book for you." She smiled at me and handed me a book.

"'Scarlet Savior'..." I read out loud. I turned my attention to Tancity. "Why this book?"

"I haven't read it yet, but it is written based on my favorite hero of all time." She paused for effect. "The Red Whirlwind."

I sat down on the reading couch and chose to take her advice. Turned out, the book was super interesting! I read throughout the entire night.

* * *

I woke up the next day, with the book over my face. I didn't remember falling asleep here, but I don't think I noticed Tancity leave the library, either. The book had consumed my interest. I had only read through the first nine chapters, but I was dying to find out what happened next.

I looked at the time and was brought back to reality when I saw that I was running late for my rendezvous with Shiro. I dropped my book and darted towards the exit. I dashed towards the meeting spot, with only a few seconds to spare. I made it, but barely. I sat there by myself, completely out of breath.

Shiro got there only a second later. I had to play it off. I didn't want him to think I forgot.

"What's with you, Your Highness? You look tired."

"I'm fine. I am just looking forward to a prank success." I spoke confidently.

"Okay. Did you get what we needed?"

"All done. This is going to be good. We will have to wait until lunch, before we see it all come together, but it will be worth it."

"I've never been good at waiting, especially since the last one didn't hit him. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No, unfortunately. I've always wanted to, though. Horses have amazing speed!"

"Especially Beauty!"

"You mean your mom's horse?"

"Yep! Would you like to learn how?"

"I would love to! But not on Beauty. I don't feel like getting thrown off."

"You can ride Prince Zen's horse. He is the most calm. He will be perfect for a new rider."

"Then by all means, lead the way, princess."

I took him by the hand and led him to the stables. "Shiro meet Excalibur." I showed him Prince Zen's beautiful white stallion. It was a yearling, but very calm for it's age, a really different temperament to his last stallion.

Shiro walked up to the horse and gently pet him. "He's magnificent!"

"He is, but Beauty will always be the best horse in the stables." I led Excalibur out of the stall and tacked him up like I had seen others do in the past. I really wanted to look like I knew exactly what I was doing. I am not sure why I was so geared to impress him, but I guess my pride was getting the best of me.

I then led Beauty out of her stall and I tacked her up too. I showed Shiro how to mount up onto Excalibur and then I climbed onto Beauty's back. I talked him through proper riding techniques, starting with a basic walk. I started to demonstrate a trot, when I felt the saddle sliding. It increased its velocity exponentially.

I knew what would happen next, so I quickly moved myself out of the saddle and grabbed onto her neck to stabilize myself. I must have freaked her out, because she bolted after that.

She was too fast for me. I found myself clinging to her for dear life as she tore off through the forest area. I felt the fear rise up inside as I became more and more helpless. What would mom do?! "CALM DOWN, BEAUTY!" I cried.

She didn't listen. I screamed when I noticed my arms slipping from their strong grip. I didn't have any time to think about my repercussions, if someone were to hear me. All I could think about was…. I WAS GOING TO DIE!

She did something unexpected. Her motions had become more irritated and irrational. Her quick turns and irregular antics eventually threw me. I slammed into a tree.

I looked down the trunk and was relieved to see that I didn't sustain any serious injuries. That was a close one. I did feel a lot of pain shooting up my back, which kept me from being able to climb down. I saw that darkness was taking over.

"Prin… Ry… a!" A male voice called for me. "Prince… sa, where are you?!"

I wanted to call out and let him know where I was, but the pain was becoming too much. Eventually, the darkness completely took over.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slightly and I could see some light returning to my vision. I overheard Shiro talking to Chief Garak.

"She's gunna be okay, right?! Princess Rysa isn't going to die, is she?!"

"She has some bruising but she will be fine. She should get some rest."

"Can I stay with her till she wakes up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tashi." It was the male voice I heard earlier.

"Why not, Nahiko?"

"Because you've already been away from home for too long. If you don't go back now, mom will know something's up."

"You mean you're not going to tell?"

"This was an accident, so I'll humor you for now."

"Thanks, big brother!"

"Now, get going. I'll let you know how she's doing when I come home after my shift."

"Shi-ro… Grak…" I clumsily spoke as I shifted my attention from the fading darkness to the people in the room. They were starting to come into full view. The veil of darkness now lifted.

"Tashiro left already, but I am here. You are very lucky to not have sustained many injuries from this venture. What were you doing-"

"Rysa!" Miko burst into the room. "I heard what happened from the guards. What were you thinking?! You know better than to ride my horse!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I felt my body being squeezed tightly when Mother pulled me into her embrace.

"You could have been killed!" The tears were being held back, but I knew in that moment, Mother wanted to cry.

"But I-" What was the point? I will accept whatever punishment I get.

"And what were you planning to do with Father's horse?"

She knows about that too?! I wonder if she knows about Shiro.

"If you like, Your Highness. I can give you my full report." Nahiko offered.

"I appreciate it, but I would like to hear it from Rysa." Miko explained.

"Then, if you have no further need of me, I will return to my post. However, I would like to check on Princess Rysa after my shift is over, if that's alright."

She smiled. "That will be fine."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Nahiko gave a bow and left.

The Chief left as well, after properly dismissing herself.

Miko turned to face me. "Explain!"

I was glad Mother had trusted me to tell the truth, which only made me feel more obligated to be honest with her.

* * *

The next morning, I met up with Shiro at our usual spot.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" His eyes watered and he pulled me into a gentle hug.

Why was he hugging me? It was really weird to receive a hug from anyone who wasn't family. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. But after a moment, I decided not to talk about it. I chose to slough it off, like it never happened instead.

Shiro broke the hug and I saw him wipe tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you before just hugging you like that."

I gave him a reassuring smile before changing the subject. "We will go with the same plan from yesterday. Time to prank my Uncle Amari."

Shiro quickly returned to his normal self. "Right! Let's get him good!"

* * *

I sat down at the dinner table. I was excited to see that Father had returned. I completely forgot about the prank because Father was away from the castle a lot.

"Father?!" I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Rysa? What's this about you riding Beauty?" Desti asked in a halting voice.

"I was trying to show my skills as a rider…" I sat down nervously.

"You know what Beauty is like." He continued. He then turned to Miko. "How do you even handle a horse like Beauty anyways? She is crazy."

Zen spoke up. "That is why she had to have her. Miko has always liked a challenge. I doubt **I** could even ride her horse." He smirked in her direction.

"That's true." Shirayuki agreed. "So many have tried, but Beauty has chosen her rider."

"Miko hasn't had the easiest time riding her, either." Desti pointed out.

"What do **you** know? You weren't even there." Miko pouted.

I was just glad that the conversation wasn't about me anymore.

"Kiki told me about it." Desti smiled confidently.

"Kiki?" Who's she?

"Kiki was my royal attendant years ago." Prince Zen explained.

"I never knew you had any attendants." What would he even need them for? I wondered. "What happened to her?"

"Life goes on. She had to return to the Seiran House. But after everything worked out for your Mother and Father, Kiki decided to marry Mitsuhide, afterall." Princess Shirayuki elaborated. "She chose to marry beneath her. I was surprised she waited so long."

"Come to think of it, they really should have done it a long time ago." Prince Zen agreed.

I didn't notice my uncle and sister had taken their seats at the table.

I wanted to ask about them some more because it intrigued me, but I was cut off by hearing my uncle burst into laughter. What was so funny? I looked over to investigate.

"Tancity! What is wrong with your teeth?" Princess Shirayuki grew concerned.

I saw that Tancity's teeth were bright red, as if her gums were bleeding. I slapped my hand across my face. That drink was intended for Amari!

"She'll be fine." Amari retorted, which was returned with a deep scowl from Tancity.

Tancity left the room to find a mirror. Princess Shirayuki followed her.

"What did you do?" Prince Zen pried, staring coldly at Amari.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know anything about it." Amari played innocent, which was easy for someone who was.

"Who did then?"

"I don't know."

"It isn't nice to pick on your niece. You should be more chivalrous." Prince Zen scolded.

I kind of felt bad that he was getting the brunt of my consequence.

"Understood." Amari smiled in a formal manner.

* * *

I later reported the events to Shiro in the forest grounds. "That was disappointing. Who ever thought that Tancity would take the hit again?"

"Seriously?!" Shiro groaned.

"Unfortunately." I groaned too.

"We'll just have to try the direct approach with our next one!"

"Indeed. I say we go with the secret admirer prank."

"I agree! No way this one will get messed up!" Shiro was overflowing with determination.

"Let's get to work. You will need to find our friend though."

"Not a problem! I know exactly where to find him! Wait for me and I'll be right back!" Shiro took off running.

I admit he was fast. I think I might have finally found some proper competition.

He finally returned and showed me to assure his success.

"Isn't he the best?!"

"He'll be perfect." I smiled and revealed a box I was hiding. We placed our 'little' friend into it. I wrote: _To my favorite Prince, love your secret admirer._

"There's no way he's getting out of this one!" Shiro smirked.

"I can hardly wait." I almost squealed.

We headed towards his office and placed it on his desk. We left the room, waiting for him to return. Amari showed up and entered his office. We continued to listen with ears to the door. Nothing! Hasn't he opened it yet? This is disappointing.

Amari was working at his desk with the interesting box sitting next to him.

Tancity entered the office without warning and walked right up to his desk. "You are so messy. At least get the maids to clean up after you!"

"What are you talking about?" Amari retorted.

"I am talking about how dusty it was in your office only a couple days ago. Your welcome for getting it cleaned up."

"I didn't ask you to. Don't think it was a favor. I don't owe you anything."

Tancity's eyes were drawn to a box. "What is this?"

"Some secret admirer left it."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Why should I?"

"Aren't you even slightly curious?"

"Not really."

"If you aren't going to open it, then I will." She picked up the box and ripped it open. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" She hurled the snake in that box at Amari, after he burst out laughing. "HOW DARE YOU, AMARI! That wasn't funny!"

"From where I am standing, it is." He smirked.

"Urghhh!" She stormed out of the room.

We were walking down the corridor, when we saw Tancity practically shrieking. Oh No! Not again! It was kind of funny though. She hardly ever gets frazzled like this.

"Aw, c'mon!" Shiro complained.

"I was sure that it was going to work this time."

"We need to come up with something more complex. Something that's foolproof!"

"What are you two doing?" A voice that was all too familiar came from behind us.

"Your Highness!" Shiro bowed immediately and stayed there.

"Nothing! P-Prince Zen." I was really flustered, so I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Ah ha… If that's what it looks like to be doing nothing." He smiled like a cat who caught a rat.

"You caught me." I gave up. It was no use.

"Then what are you doing?" He repeated himself.

I gave Shiro a pat on the back to signal him to straighten up. He complied but kept his eyes lowered.

"We were trying to pull a **harmless** prank on Amari." I spoke cautiously.

"Is that so? Then I would assume that little prank on Tancity was **your** doing?" Prince Zen mused.

"Y-yes… But it was meant for Amari. Tancity somehow ends up on the receiving end and I only manage to amuse him." I revealed my disappointment.

Shiro dared not to talk and allowed me the pleasure of explaining things.

"Well that just won't do."

"Wha-" I locked eyes with Shiro, with a utter shock and back at Prince Zen.

"If you want to get Amari, your plan will need to be more elaborate."

"Does this mean, you will help us?" I didn't know whether to get my hopes up or not.

"I suppose."

Shiro and I lit up in excitement.

"R-Really?! This is going to be the best prank ever! Of all time!" Shiro beamed with joy.

"Yep!" I agreed.

"What do you think would get to him the most? Any ideas?" Zen hinted towards his own devious plot.

"Girls?!" I know Amari gets out of sorts around girls.

"Right. So what would make him fluster more than ever?"

"My mom?!" Shiro suggested eagerly.

Zen burst out laughing. "No, but I can see where you are coming from."

"Date! No… I know…. Ahhhh…" I got it! I got it! Come on! OH OH! "Marriage interview?"

"Exactly."

"A marriage what now?" Shiro looked confused.

I turned to Shiro. "When a royal comes of age, we are presented marriage interviews. Then we have to choose a marital partner."

"Sounds complicated."

"Prince Zen? Do you know anyone who could help us out? You know, with a marriage interview?" I asked outright.

"I know just the person." Zen smirked mischievously. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course!"

"How about we set the stage in the room of enchanting flowers. King Izana doesn't use it anymore and it would be perfect for observational purposes. You do intend to watch, don't you?"

"It wouldn't be fun for **us** , otherwise." How could I put a 'duh' any nicer.

"Let's do it!" Shiro enthused.

* * *

Later in Amari's office, "A marriage interview? Really?" Amari looked at Zen in frustration. "Why now? Isn't it a little early to be handing out wedding invitations?"

"The ministers want you to meet a few prospects. They are wanting to ensure that you are reputable. No one knows too much about you. This is a unique situation for sure. Miko received marriage interviews at an early age, as well." Zen explained.

"Miko is going to be queen one day, remember? I don't have to think about this yet."

"Alright. How about this? I will talk to the ministers, if you agree to **one** interview." Zen negotiated.

"Fine." Amari submitted and left.

"Zen? What is this about interviews?" Shirayuki came out of nowhere.

"Just a little favour. That's all." Zen played it off.

"Oh, I see." Shirayuki gave him a knowing look.

* * *

Prince Zen had led us into the room of enchanting flowers. There were couches set in a sectioned off area with curtains, perfect for spying. I had never been allowed in this room before. It was so exciting. I heard a sound and realized that we weren't alone. We heard a servant inform the 'guest' to wait there. We waited in anticipation. The 'guest' didn't know we were here either.

Prince Zen signalled for us to wait a moment. He pulled the curtain slightly, so we could see through a small opening.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that Prince Zen has done this before!

Amari walked into the Room of Enchanting Flowers. There was a woman already waiting for him. She was wearing a simple, but elegant, pastel pink and yellow dress. It suited her slender body perfectly. Her dark green hair was done up in a fancy bun and her blue eyes locked onto Amari when she turned to see who had come into the room.

"Are you Prince Amari?" She asked almost shyly.

"I am. Who are you? I don't believe we have been properly introduced." He stood on ceremony in front of her. He was so composed that if it was making him uncomfortable, you would never know.

"Forgive me, my prince. I am Nyra Haruno." She walked closer to Amari. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Is that so?"

"It's not everyday a woman like me gets to meet someone as important as you." Her voice had changed and she closed in on Amari and slowly dragged her finger from his shoulder and down his chest.

"You don't say." He pulled away from her, sloughing it off and grabbed a couple glasses set out on a silver platter with champagne. He poured a little into each glass and handed one to her.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Tell me have you done this before?"

He quickly chugged back the contents in his glass. "You would be the first…" Then he muttered to himself under his breath. "... and hopefully the last for a long time." He wasn't too noticeably tense though.

Nyra took a sip and set the glass down on the table. "You look tense, Your Highness." She positioned herself behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "You need to learn to relax. I've heard too much stress is bad for your health."

I had to hold myself back from laughing. I could see that the others were as amused as I was.

"I will take that into consideration, but you aren't being paid to do that, so it is unnecessary." He turned his body to face her.

"On the contrary," Nyra placed both hands on his shoulders and felt his muscular chest. "Someone as important as you should always see relaxation as a necessity." She leaned in close to whisper, but we were still able to hear her. "I can do much more than give you a shoulder rub."

He pulled away more abruptly than last time, face a bright shade of red. "That's not necessary! Really."

I could barely contain myself. I almost blew our cover, but seeing that face was priceless!

"Your blush is adorable, Your Highness, but there's no need to be so modest. I can teach you everything you need to know. That way, when it comes time for the wedding night, you can send your bride into a wonderland of ecstasy."

I saw Prince Zen's face turn red too. I could see that he was exercising a lot of restraint to stay out of it.

I got to see both of them really flustered. This was the perfect idea!

"I think we are done here-marriage interview over-please see yourself out!" He said before he turned tail and left hastily.

Once Amari was gone, Nyra burst out laughing. We joined her in laughter.

Finally, I could laugh! That was way too difficult to keep in!

Zen approached Nyra. "What was that? I said make him uncomfortable! Not ask him to-" He held his tongue. My guess, the ears in the room are too young to hear.

"That was the only way I knew how to make him uncomfortable. I needed to break through that famous composure you're family is so good at." Nyra smirked. "That's the most fun I've had in awhile."

Family? How does she know about our composure habits? She talks like she has encountered them before. Why do I feel like I got the sequel before the book?

"Well, don't do that again! It is very inappropriate behaviour to be displaying for a prince." Zen scolded.

"If you want some, Your Highness, all you have to do is ask." Nyra smirked seductively, placing a finger on Zen's chest.

"Don't even!" He gave her a deep scowl.

Nyra burst out laughing again, taking her hand away from him. "My apologies, sometimes when I get into it, it takes a while to snap back out. You have my word, I will never do that to Amari again."

"Or anyone else for that matter!" Zen continued.

What a peculiar thing to say. Why do adults always have to speak in riddles? Like we even know what they are talking about in the first place?!

"Now I see where Prince Amari got the stick up his butt from. You really need to relax, Prince Zen. I'm not going to do it to anyone you know. How's that?"

"You had your fun. You may leave." Prince Zen never broke eye contact.

"Of course, Your Highness." Nyra locked eyes with Shiro. "Are you Kat's son?"

"Yes." Shiro replied.

"Tell your mother I say hello."

"Umm… that might be a problem…"

"Oh?"

"She doesn't know I'm hanging out with Princess Rysa…"

"You never told Kat?! What are you thinking?"

Shiro flinched at my grandfather's tone. "I-I really wanted to hang out with Princess Rysa, but mom said it wasn't a good idea. She never out right said we couldn't hang out."

"Where have I heard that before? Seriously though. You should get permission before coming here. How did you even get through the gate?" Even though he was asking Shiro, he turned his attention to me, like he knew I was the grandmaster.

"B-But I-I really like Princess Rysa…" Shiro looked at the floor. "What if my mom says I can't see her anymore?"

Zen sighed, placing his hand behind his head. "Not again…"

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, nevermind…" He answered my unsaid question.

"Well, I won't tell Kat, but I agree with Prince Zen. You should be the man I know your mother has raised you to be and be honest with her." Nyra suggested.

"Okay…" Shiro nodded sadly.

"I will take my leave now." Nyra gave Prince Zen a bow. "I will keep my word." As she stood back up, she winked at Prince Zen. "Unless you want me to break it."

"Don't count on it!" Zen gave a confident smirk back.

"Then I will bid you good day, Your Highness." Without another word, she left.

"That was awesome! I knew we would pull it off! We should of asked for your help a long time ago!" I was bursting with amusement.

Prince Zen was a little more coy about it. He turned to Shiro. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be spending time here at the castle. Without permission from your Mother, I cannot allow it. Please return home at once." It was gentle, but commanding. I knew that it wasn't negotiable.

"Yes, Your Highness." Shiro's voice sounded depressed and like he was going to break. He gave Zen a bow and went to leave.

"Prince Zen, if he has permission then-" I asked in a somber expression.

Shiro stopped as his hand touched the door knob.

He sighed again. "It is strongly discouraged. I don't like it, but there are rules that should not be broken. Maybe it is for the best, if you don't…"

I felt my heart throb in pain. This was my first real friend… why?

"Is that an order, Prince Zen?" Shiro asked with a tone of respect and seriousness.

I thought I saw pain in Prince Zen's eyes for a moment. He remained silent for a moment.

"If it's an order, I will honour it. That's what mom said we need to do." Shiro added.

"You're a good kid. It would be a shame… sigh… No one else can know about it, understand?"

Does this mean…. We can still be friends?

"Yes, sir. I'll tell my mom tonight. Once she's done being mad, she'll probably want to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"That's understandable."

"Prince Zen… why can't we-" I was about to ask a question that I probably shouldn't be discussing in front of guests. I could tell because he signalled for me to stop.

"It's okay, I should go anyway. I still have chores to do at home. Goodbye, Princess Rysa." Shiro gave me a bow.

"It was nice seeing you again." I smiled.

He left the room.

Prince Zen turned to me. "I guess you want him to be your attendant, too?"

"Really?!" I almost shrieked in excitement.

"His family does have a good track record. So, I wouldn't say it's impossible."

I gave him a big hug, which surprised him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best, grandpa!"

"Alright, that's enough. Don't get your hopes up too much!"

"Too late!"

I released him from my hug and gave him a smug grin.


	5. Fantasy Crushed

A/N: I hope I have peeked your interest, but if not, I will post a couple more chapters to really give you an idea of where this story is going.

* * *

I hadn't seen Shiro for a while, so I decided to use my precious time to read my book, 'Scarlet Saviour'. I had read through the book to the end and liked it so much, that I started reading it again.

Mother approach me at the base of my designated reading tree. It was the most comfortable tree branch, that Mother and even Prince Zen used before me. "What are you reading? I never knew you were into reading."

"I never knew how interesting they could be. This book, is so far the best I have ever read. Mostly because it is the only book I have ever read, but that's not important. It's called 'Scarlet Saviour'."

"What is it about?" She sat next to me.

"A hero named 'The Red Whirlwind'. He was amazing!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, but it is also very tragic."

"How is it tragic?" Miko had a slightly concerned look on her face. I didn't know why.

"In the end, he dies."

"What do you mean, dies?"

"He had to choose to save himself, or the orphans. So he died."

I was taken back by my Mother's horrified expression. She finally regained her voice. "Can I see that?"

"Sure." I handed her the book, not sure if I should be worried or not.

She read the book so fast. I can't believe it. I watched as her eyes grew wide. Then I heard her say under her breath. "... Tancity…" She placed the book back in my hands and left me alone with my thoughts.

She never even said good-bye. That was so unusual for her. Knowing adult behaviour, I wasn't supposed to stick my nose where it didn't belong. Maybe I would ask her later, when she had a chance to calm down. I thought she read books all the time. Why did she say, Tancity? I'm so confused. It is just a fictitious story. I kept mauling over these thoughts and didn't return to my book. The more I thought about it, the more I worried. I slapped my face. "Snap out of it! Mother has lost composure before… it happened once… I mean she… ahhh… she… what is wrong?"

* * *

I hadn't seen so much commotion, than I did the next day. I saw Prince Zen, Father and Amari getting on horses at the gate. I ran as fast as I could. I had to know what was going on. Princess Shirayuki stopped me. "Rysa! Stop!"

"What's going on? Where is everyone going?" I asked in a growing panic.

"Y-your Mother… she's gone."

NO! SHE CAN'T BE! GONE WHERE?!

"They are going to look for her. Don't worry! They will find her." Shirayuki reassured me.

"What happened?"

"All we know, is that she isn't here at the castle. Beauty has returned without her. I wouldn't worry. Miko has been through a lot more troubling situations than this." Shirayuki smiled.

At the sound of the whistle, I looked to the skies to see that they were going to use the bird to find her. I released my breath. Mother has a bell on her, they will find her. Everything will be alright.

I waited at the gate for them to return, until Tancity came over to get me.

"Come! Everything is going to be fine. We should get something to eat. We missed breakfast, so I am guessing you are pretty hungry."

My stomach gave me away when it spoke up, loud and clear. "Guess you're right." I stood up and followed her to the dining room.

* * *

I waited by the gate after eating and it had gotten pretty late. I had seen Shiro's Mother visit from time to time, but Shiro wasn't with her. The week dragged on. Princess Shirayuki and Tancity were very busy with paperwork. So I was completely alone.

Finally, they returned, but my hopes were completely dashed, when I saw their downcast expressions and no sign of Mother anywhere.

I followed them towards Prince Zen's office. They closed the door behind them. I couldn't help it, I had to eavesdrop.

Princess Shirayuki spoke up hesitantly. "Anything?" She grew weary.

"We followed Ru Ru to Tanbarun. Amari continued past the borders. He found this." Zen explained.

I didn't know what he was showing her from the other side of the office door, but judging by Princess Shirayuki's gasp, I knew it wasn't good.

"If she doesn't have this with her, we won't be able to rely on the birds to find her. I thought she promised she would never part with it."

"I don't think she did it by choice. She knew very well how important it was to keep it with her. Besides, if Miko really didn't want us to find her, she wouldn't have brought the bell in the first place… She wants us to find her. I'm sure of it."

"Zen, first it was Keno and now Miko. What if there is someone who is targeting royalty? Could these two scenarios be interlocked somehow?"

"I believe you're overthinking it. If that were the case, then why wait eleven years to snag their next victim?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I don't know why she left the castle, but I am sure that it was not to run away. Why would she want to? She has the girls and Desti, her responsibilities… and she has us. Maybe Kat knows something."

"No. She has been here to get regular updates. She doesn't know anything. You say that these two situations are coincidences, but what if they aren't? I know it has been a long time in between their disappearances, but they both look like runaway royalty cases. If we can be sure Miko didn't leave by choice… then how can we be sure that Keno did."

"If that were true then… we may never see Miko again." His expression dipped into despair. "We haven't found a single clue to Keno's whereabouts, what makes us think we will find any in Miko's case?"

"I…"

I heard someone clear their throat next to me, snapping me from the conversation inside the office.

"Mrs Katsumi Hara? I was just…" I couldn't believe I was caught red handed. She wasn't royalty, so maybe I would get away with it.

Kat ignored me and knocked on the door and opened it, revealing me to my grandparents, after she was given permission, of course.

I caught their first glance, but they trailed to Kat.

"Sorry to interrupt. Have you found anything yet?" Kat asked as she entered the office.

"Nothing in regards to Miko's current position… not a clue…" Zen replied.

"We are concerned about the nature of her disappearance. It is too much in likeness of Keno's. Could it just be a coincidence?" Shirayuki tried to remain calm.

"I don't believe so. Miko wouldn't have run away." Kat answered. "She has no reason to."

"Maybe Keno hadn't either."

"I'm fairly certain Keno left on his own terms. If he hadn't, we'd have heard something, like a ransom note or even found his body. Kidnappers would have no reason to keep him this long." Kat shut down that possibility. What she said made sense.

I know it was rude, but what I had to say, might give us an idea of what really happened, so I chose to speak up. "Permission to speak, Prince Zen?"

"Permission granted."

"Before she disappeared, she was acting very strange."

"How so?" Prince Zen gave me his full attention with genuine curiosity.

Everyone was, actually.

"She looked really scared. I have never seen her lose her composure before." I explained.

"Why? Did something happen?" Kat asked with a somewhat halting voice.

"She read my book and then she froze, like she saw a ghost." I continued.

"Can I see this book?" Zen expressed urgency in his voice.

"I have it right here." I revealed it from behind my back and handed it to Prince Zen. Everyone else was looking at me quizzically. "'Scarlet Saviour'. It is about a hero who saves people. He is known as 'The Red Whirlwind'."

They all gasped at the new information.

I didn't know why this was such a big deal.

I turned to face Prince Zen and noticed he was reading the book at a very fast pace. Is that what happens when people spend way too much time reading?

After some time passed, Zen handed the book to Shirayuki and I saw fury in his eyes.

"She mumbled Tancity's name… but I don't know why." I wondered if they were going to tell me anything.

"I do." Prince Zen spoke as if he was close to bursting at the seams. "Where did you get this?"

"Tancity gave it to me." I answered simply.

"I see. I will need to have a talk with her later."

I watched as Kat was reading the last chapter of the book and I saw a worried look on her face. Come on you guys! What are you guys going on about? I don't get the connection or what this has to do with Mother.

"Zen!" Kat spoke finally.

"Alright." Zen agreed to… what exactly?

"Get used to seeing my face, princess. I'm your new shadow."

"You're kidding?" My mouth fell open. This can't be happening! I can't have an attendant! I am only nine! Mom didn't even get a proper attendant till she turned sixteen!

Kat turned her attention back to Zen. "I have one condition though. If Amari comes back without her, I'm joining the search."

"Very well."

"Is she going to be alright?" I didn't notice that tears were falling down my face.

Shirayuki wrapped her arms around me, comfortingly. "We will do what we can. You should know that your Mother is a strong woman. She has gotten herself out of really tough situations before."

"Shirayuki's right. Miko is a force of nature. She's resourceful and when she gets her hands on a sword, no one, except maybe your dear old grandpa here, stands a chance against her." Kat encouraged while teasing Zen at the same time.

"Kat! You agreed not to call me that." Zen warned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I think you could, if you tried hard enough."

"You know me. I joke to ease the tension. Would you rather a pirate joke?"

"You're a terrible person."

"Aw you **do** care… old man."

"Enough with this nonsense. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Of course. I can start tomorrow if you like."

"That'll be fine."

Kat turned her attention to me. "Do you have any questions, Princess Rysa?"

"I would rather not say anything at this time." I couldn't. Orders were orders. How could I argue that fact?

Kat knelt down and locked eyes with me. "I know you're scared. We all are. No one is going to be angry if you have something you need to say."

I looked in Prince Zen's direction for assurances. He gave me a slight nod.

"I-I don't understand why I need an attendant." I spoke cautiously.

Shirayuki gave me a concerned look. "With things the way they are right now, we have no knowledge of their intentions. If they took Miko, they may be looking for any of us. We can't bear to lose you too."

"So this is for my protection then?" I asked, keeping my mixed feelings from revealing themselves.

"There is no other way to ensure that you are safe. Especially with Zen and Desti leaving the castle again."

"We have the castle guards for that, don't we?"

Zen answered. "But they hold their posts. An attendant's job is to stay with you at all times. They are better suited for protecting you more effectively."

"Like a shadow… I see…"

"That reaction is normal. We all feel that way about having attendants. It can't be helped right now."

"Zen, if she doesn't have any other questions, she should go to bed. I'll be around to answer her questions once she's had a good night's sleep." Kat suggested.

"Couldn't agree more."

"Come with me. We have a big day tomorrow." Shirayuki offered her hand to me.

I nodded and accepted it.

Shirayuki escorted me out of the office, towards my chamber.

I was alone for a while with my thoughts.

* * *

Finally, when I was sure I was alone, I decided to leave the castle. I snuck out and made my way towards the forest. When I was alone, I fell to my knees. I started to cry. I pulled out my walnut stone bell. I rang it over and over again. "Mom! You said-YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIND ME IF I HAD THIS! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOM...Mom...where… are you…?" I curled myself into a ball and cried into my legs. I bawled till I had no more tears left.

I looked up to the sky and stared at the stars. "Mommy… please… why did you have to go…?"

I suddenly remembered that it was Tancity… it was Tancity she said before she left. Is Tancity at fault for this? Yes… it was. It's her fault! Tancity took Mom away from me!

I am going to find her! Tanbarun. They said that she was in Tanbarun last. I will go to Tanbarun. No one will stop me!

I stood up and headed in the direction I believed was Tanbarun. No one will even notice since I heard that the princes left after our meeting. Tancity and grandma are the only ones at the castle and they will be too busy to even notice.

I found a horse to ride and left a bunch of money, so I would not be pegged as a thief. It was a generous amount too. I mounted up and followed the trail to Tanbarun.

When I got to the border crossing, the guard stopped me. "Red hair? You must be of Clarines royalty. What is your business here?"

"I am here to find my mother."

"Your Highness, I cannot allow you to leave Clarines."

"I am here on business. Please allow me to pass. Or is it, that you believe I am too young to uphold my duties?"

"Your Highness, I am more concerned that you are travelling alone. Royalty don't usually cross without an escort."

"I see. You do have a point." I said under my breath. He knows I am here on my own terms.

"Your Highness, I would like to provide you a proper escort, for your return to the castle."

I let out a sigh. "No need. I will return on my own." I left knowing full well that if I wanted to get across the border it would have to be a more sneaky approach. I back tracked before he could stop me.

* * *

I trotted in the treeline, keeping my eyes on the trail for a potential crossing opportunity. I finally spotted a caravan. I saw that in the wagon there were barrels. I came around the back of the rear wagon and tied my horse to the back. I investigated each barrel and found one that could hide me under some linens. I waited for a while until the wagons came to a stop. They must have reached the crossing. I heard them checking the contents of the other barrels and eventually checked the one I was hiding in. It must have worked because it went silent and then we started moving again.

I waited a little longer until I knew I would be out of sight of the border crossing and then jumped out and launched myself onto my new horse. I rode off into the forest. I had no idea where I was headed, but a secluded village would know about the locations here in Tanbarun. That way I could be discrete. I found myself falling asleep on the back of the horse. I should have known that I would not be able to last the entire night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with the horse's nose to the grass. I had no idea where I was, but was relieved to be unharmed. I found a little villa and knew it would be the perfect place to look for information. No one was home though. I continued down towards a stream and stopped for a very strongly needed drink. I was hungry too. But where would I find anything to eat? I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, so I chose to stay low and that meant, avoiding towns.

I headed towards another house in the middle of the forest. I went and knocked on the door. "Hello! Anyone there?"

The door opened. I saw a creepy old man standing there, giving me a snide look. "What do you want?!"

"Uhh… I-I was just wondering if you could… help-me-find-my-bearings!" I placed my hands in front of my face as a shield.

His stare was starting to give me the creeps. His silence didn't help. "You lost, kid?! Not my problem! Go pester someone else!"

"Can y-you give me…"

"Let's get this over with." His frustration subsided a little.

My stomach chimed in like a diner bell.

"You gotta be kidding. And what are you trying to do with that hair of yours? Some kind of statement." He muttered to himself. "Kids these days…" Despite his 'wonderful' attitude, he let me in and placed a dead rabbit on the table.

"Uhh… What am I supposed to do with this?" I was stunned by this gesture… of hospitality?

"You eat it! What does anyone teach you these days?" He grumbled.

"But it's furry… and… I-I uhh…"

"Cook it up!" He was losing his temper all over again.

I didn't want to press it so I took the rabbit in my hands and threw it in one of the man's pots.

"Take it with you! You aren't cooking it here!"

Sheesh! What is this guy's problem? "I was wondering… do you know where Dyrott Valley is?" It had been mentioned in my book, I wondered if it really existed.

"Yes. But you're a long way from there." He took a seat at his table.

"Oh… I see. Could you give me instructions to where it is?"

"What could you possibly be looking for there? There aren't any towns nearby."

"I am looking for someone. I think she might have gone there."

"Who is this person you're looking for?"

"M-my… m-moth...er…" I tried so hard not to cry, but I wasn't doing very well at hiding it.

"Kid…" He sighed and then stood up. He looked like he was at war with himself. "I will take you, but understand this; No talking! No singing! No whistling! No noises! Got it?!"

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Not that either! Let's go, before I change my mind!"

"Sure." Maybe he wasn't so bad, afterall.

We left the house and I walked over to my horse.

"Horse is for carrying stuff! No freeloading!"

Seriously?! But it's **MY** HORSE! Well sort of… Fine!

We walked on foot through the never ending forests of Tanbarun. How I wish he did not tell me that a condition was no talking. I thought I would explode from the awkwardness.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked in a teasing matter.

"I said 'NO TALKING'! Do you want me to leave you here?!"

"N-no… but…"

He sighed. "What is it now?"

I pulled the reins closer to me. The horse almost stepped on my foot. I stood there stunned for a moment, relieved that I didn't just lose my foot.

"Let's keep going! It will be dark soon."

Does he always have to talk like we are seconds from killing each other? Would he treat me any better, if he knew I was a princess? Not likely. I am a princess of Clarines. In Tanbarun, I am not valued as very important.

"Do I have to give you a push?! Get a move on, before I die of old age!"

"Yes sir!" I started to follow him again.

We walked and we walked and just to switch things up, we walked some more. No talking… no singing… no nothing… Most boring day of my life!

I was exhausted.

"Alright, kid. We will stop here. Make camp!"

"Uhh… wait! What? Why me?"

"This is your venture, deal with it!"

I don't know anything about making a camp! But I doubt the old man will care. Think Rysa! It can't be that difficult. Everything starts with sticks, right? I will gather some sticks and make a fire.

I did just that. But I couldn't get any sparks on the collection of sticks. I smacked two sticks together and only just made a tune, if you would call it that.

"Come on, kid! It will be morning before you get that fire going!"

"You could help!"

He gave me a disapproving scowl.

I sighed and got back to failing at survival.

He finally made the fire after I had messed up twenty five times.

"I made the fire. You cook the rabbit!"

I placed the rabbit on the fire, fur and all.

He ripped away the rabbit. "What are you doing?"

"You said to cook the rabbit." I played innocent.

"You are a girl, aren't you?" I must be wearing down his patience. Not that it was hard to do.

"So?"

"Girls cook!"

"Not this girl!" I quickly defended.

He grunted in disapproval. "How are you even alive?"

"I-I… uhh…" I didn't feel too smart around him, that's for sure.

He finally started talking me through the steps, more like ordering me.

We finally sat down around the fire.

"What is your mother doing, telling her daughter at such a young age to meet her at the valley, anyways?" He grumbled.

"She didn't…"

His look became more intense.

"Mother was taken from me… so I am going to get her back!"

"You? Can't even build a fire and you're going after a bunch of bandits. I bet you don't even know how to fight, do you?"

"Not really."

"What do you plan to do? Throw yourself at them?"

"I never really thought about it, to be honest."

"That figures."

I hated it, that he was making more sense than me.

He turned away and went to sleep.

I watched him for a moment. I didn't know if I enjoyed him being here, but I felt safe with him being around. I couldn't explain why. I knew if I left him here, he would return to his cottage and not even care. I should be happy that he is doing this for me. What would a grumpy man like him get out of helping me?

* * *

The next morning, I was rudely awakened to a cold bath. I shot up. "What was that for?!" I shivered in response.

"If you are going to sleep til noon, then I am going home!"

"You could have called out to me. You didn't have to throw a bucket of water on me!"

He ignored me and pulled away my stuff and returned it to the horse's back.

This guy was really ticking me off!

Back on the road.

"How far have you been in Tanbarun?" Perfectly reasonable question, right?

"Is that mouth of yours open, again?"

"Arghhhh…." This was so annoying. My thoughts returned to my mother. I descended into dark thoughts.

"Looks like bandits. Do they look familiar?" The grumpy old man pointed to a camp. There were men sitting around a fire, with drink in their hands.

"I haven't seen them before." I hadn't seen the bandits that took Mother, either. How was I supposed to know who we were looking for?

"Let's avoid them." He started to leave.

"Wait! It doesn't mean they aren't the bandits I'm looking for."

"You have got no clue, do you?"

"Not really..."

He grunted again. "So, you plan to pick a fight with every bandit you see?"

"No."

"I can't help you, kid!" He turned to leave and muttered something under his breath. "What a complete waste of time."

"Thank you for all your help." I put on my best smile I could muster.

"Whatever. I will take you to the nearest town, but that's it."

"Thanks for the offer, but I am not going to town."

"You can find someone else to burden there."

"I-I'm not going to town!" I was stubborn, but I already made up my mind. I took the reins and led the horse in the direction of the bandits. I guess I was going alone, after all. I came closer to the bandits' lair, where I had tied my horse up. I watched from a distance. But I soon realized that they didn't have my Mother.

My horse snorted and alerted the bandits to my position.

"Why did you have to do that?" I scolded the mare.

No time at all and I was surrounded.

"Look at that red hair!" One man pointed out.

"She will be worth a fortune. Too young though."

"She will fill out nice. We could keep her till then."

"No. Even at her age, she'll be worth a pretty dil."

"You're right about that. A really pretty dil."

I felt myself cower. Their voices possessed something I had never heard before. It was like they were looking at me like a treasure trove. Like I wasn't even human. It made me sick.

I was soon tied up, gagged and thrown onto the horse's back. They led me away further into the forest as the night started to descend on it. It was a long journey and I thought that the old man was bad company. This was waaayyy worse. Where were they taking me? Where we going? Somehow I doubt they were taking me to Mother. I would have to wait to get my answer and what a painful wait it was.


	6. Tanbarun Strikes Again

I was placed into a market for… people. I guess it was a slave market. I was chained to the next person. Everyone there gawked at me. I could hear the bidding start. They were saving me for last. I finally managed to slide my hands out of the iron cuffs. Thank goodness for small hands.

I slid away, before a strong arm grabbed me. "Where do you think, you're going?"

"To use the facilities." I played dumb.

"Not likely." He wrenched on my arm.

I bit down on his arm and he threw me to the ground. I was starting to recover from the impact, when he grabbed me by my hair.

"Unhand her immediately!" I heard a commanding voice and looked up to see royal guards. "Unless you want to be placed in confinement for the rest of your life."

The man let go and ran away. I just barely noticed the screaming and running of people in the background.

"Inform King Raj that we found her." The guard in the center ordered another. He then turned to me. "Please come with us, Princess Rysa."

"Are you here to find Princess Miko, too?"

"Not at this time."

If they were looking for me, then that could only mean one thing. Princess Shirayuki noticed I was missing and sent a letter to the King of Tanbarun.

I followed them to a horse and was led to the King himself.

"Under these circumstances, I understand your actions, however, you should not abuse your title, Princess Rysa." The person, I assumed to be King Raj, greeted.

"My apologies for intruding into your kingdom. Given the recent development, I took it upon myself to come to my Mother's aid, no matter what. I was under the impression that my title of 'Granddaughter to the Friend of the Crown' permitted me to enter Tanbarun, whenever I felt like it. Please forgive me." It was a little rude, but I didn't feel like performing right now.

King Raj studied me for a moment. "The title I had given does allow you to enter Tanbarun. However, you are too young to be venturing through Tanbarun alone. I am responsible for everything that happens here in Tanbarun, so I can't have Clarines royalty doing whatever they want."

"I understand."

"You were fortunate, I was able to find you when I did. Prince Zen is waiting for you on the other side of the border. You should save your explanations for him."

Prince Zen knows? Then that means… so does my Father…

Once again, mounted on a horse, I was led back to the border. On the way, I saw that grumpy old man. Now I get it. He let the king know about my situation. In a way, he does care.

Time went by and soon, I was looking at the border crossing. To my dismay, I saw that my family was waiting for me on the other side.

Prince Zen gave King Raj a grateful smile, before locking his eyes with mine. I felt my heart sink. My father was very displeased as well.

I was just a few meters away from them and I got the lecture I was fully expecting.

"What were you thinking?! We could have spent this time looking for Miko! Do you have any idea what I felt, when I heard that my daughter went missing too?" Father roared angrily.

"I felt so useless. I just wanted to help."

"This isn't the way to go about it."

I was surprised that Prince Zen wasn't saying anything. Desti was my Father, so I guess he was letting him handle it. I was so used to getting lectures from Prince Zen, in Father's absence, that it came as a shock. I suppose I could be grateful. Father always takes it easier on me. This could be an exception, but based on the silent treatment from Prince Zen, I still think it was going to be way better than an earful from him.

"I-I know…"

Desti rode next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

"Yes, Father."

That's it? I saw Prince Zen's gaze get stronger. I knew I was going to receive a big punishment when I got back to the castle, starting with a huge scolding.

We got back to the castle, which only took half of a day. Sure enough.

"Rysa! My office! NOW!"

"Yes, Prince Zen." I followed him to his office and closed the door behind us. I watched as he took his seat at his desk. I waited in silence, waiting for the punch.

"Prince Zen?" I treaded carefully.

He was trying to gain his nerves. "You thought you would go out there on your own! Not even tell anyone, what you were doing! Do you know just how many problems you could have encountered, being out there?!"

"I know…"

"I want you to listen carefully. I heard the same arguments coming from your Mother when she was your age. You want to know what happened when **she** left the castle, without anyone knowing about it and without a proper escort?"

I dare not ask. I knew he would tell me.

"She was taken by pirates, sold to the enemy kingdom. I had no choice, but to break the laws and risk the entire kingdom's peace, to pursue her. Our countries went to war over it. But if I hadn't, Miko would have been killed! We couldn't have done anything to prevent it. To this day, Miko is still haunted by those actions. Many situations escalated, because of that one time she left these castle walls. Even now, I don't know if **this** has any connection." Zen placed his hand on my book, that was sitting on his desk.

"I didn't know that."

"Miko doesn't talk about it."

"I-I… just wanted to find her. I wanted to bring her home." Tears filled my eyes.

"We will find her. But she isn't exactly defenceless, either. I have learned not to underestimate her, no matter how bad it seems."

"Okay." I wiped my tears.

"You're not off the hook. You need to understand that even though you share Shirayuki's title as 'Friend of the Crown', that does not give you permission to go there whenever you feel like it. You already know that you are too young to be leaving the castle grounds and you must have an escort when you are permitted to do so. In those situations, preparations will already have been carried out, if they were to arise. I'm sure you understand, Tanbarun is not part of Clarines. You're actions **there** will be reflected on Clarines and consequences will arise, sooner or later, if you abuse that simple fact."

I listened carefully. I knew he was furious with me, but he was trying to be reasonable about it.

He continued. "You are old enough now. You need to know the importance of your colour of hair, too."

"My hair colour?" Is he joking with me now? He looks like he is being serious, but what could my hair have to do with anything?

"Shirayuki has red hair. Miko has pink. Your crimson red hair is also incredibly unique. No one has ever seen anyone else born with such vibrant hair."

Is he complimenting me? It doesn't sound like it. "I guess."

"People are morons. They want to exploit people with unique appearances. They would do anything to get their hands on people like that. With this family, it presents us with problems. In the castle and standing by our title, we don't have quarrels. But on your own, they can and will do anything to get rich. As princess, it is your duty to stay safe. As my granddaughter, it is my desire that you have a great future."

"I miss her…" I whimpered.

"I do too." He empathized.

I ran into his arms and gave him a hug. I leaned my head against his chest.

He accepted it, resting his head on mine. Now sitting on his lap, I leaned all my weight against him like a baby in its mother's arms.

I eventually pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"What happened in Tanbarun?" Prince Zen asked in a soft tone.

I looked down, avoiding his gaze now.

He wasn't going to let it go.

"I chased after some bandits and I-I was… going to be sold at a slave market."

"Anything else?" He said with an underlying distaste.

"Not really, except that King Raj and his guards stepped in."

"Did they?" Prince Zen relaxed. "I am relieved."

"I'm sorry. I won't go to Tanbarun without permission."

"It isn't just Tanbarun, you know. You shouldn't be leaving the castle at all."

"But I will have opportunities, right? I am not stuck here forever."

"No. I wouldn't want it that way, either." Zen smiled reassuringly.

Does this mean, I won't get a punishment? I really hope so. I stood up and made my way to the office door, turning around to face him. I knew I couldn't just leave, I had to be excused from the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zen stopped me from asking for my leave.

"I thought you would need to return to your search. If that is the case then I shouldn't distract you. I want Mother to return as soon as possible." Avoiding my real reason for wanting to leave.

"Nice try. You aren't getting away that easily."

I was so close, too. "Uhh…What do you mean?" Please let it go!

"You didn't honestly think you were going to get away without receiving a punishment?"

Awwe man. I knew it…

I heard a knock on the door.

"We will talk about this later. You may go, for now." His attention turned to the door. "You may enter!"

I turned to leave and saw a messenger approach Prince Zen.

His eyes grew serious.

I know I was supposed to leave but I had to know what it was about. It could be about Mother. Maybe they found her. Or maybe a letter from her?

The messenger left.

I saw Prince Zen's eyes meet mine. I was supposed to leave but I didn't, I nervously left, before I would get another scolding.

Before I could, he gave me a sad look. "It's not about **her**."

"I-I see…" I left and made my way to my chamber. I locked myself in and curled up into a ball on my bed.

* * *

I spent the next month, locked away for my punishment. Because of this I had no idea what was going on around the castle. When I finally emerged, I was greeted by a change in atmosphere and Kat.

"Good morning, Your Highness." She greeted.

"Good morning." I spoke in a low tone. I was still not happy about this arrangement.

I walked passed her and headed towards the forest area. I wanted to get away from these walls. Kat was close behind as expected. I wonder if I can ditch the guard dog.

I walked through the forests and placed a few books on the ground. No, I didn't really intend on reading them. But it seemed like a good situation to have them away from where I was 'reading'. I turned the pages for a while and glanced back and forth like I saw Mother and Prince Zen do. How they didn't get dizzy or sick to their stomachs, is beyond me.

When I figured I had spent enough time reading one book, I asked Kat to retrieve a book that I didn't actually bring with me. With the stack of books she would have to look through, it would give me all the time I needed to get away.

When I saw her study the books scanning for the title that wasn't there, I swiftly but quietly dashed off, then applied my stealthy skills to remain hidden. I was excited to see that I was succeeding. I made my way to the outer walls and stared at them, contemplating if I wanted to get out of this confinement. I took a look back. All these years, I loved being here. Now I just wanted to get away. I turned back to face the wall and my heart nearly stopped when Kat was standing in front of me, cutting me off.

"If you think it'll be that easy to lose me, guess again."

"I was just testing you! I wanted to know if the person I was assigned was actually up to the task." I couldn't reveal any weakness, especially to a commoner.

"Forgive me, Princess Rysa, but I know that's a bold-faced lie."

"You don't know me!"

"Maybe not, but I know you smirked for a brief second when you thought I would believe you."

"Challenge accepted!" She thinks she can out wit me. I will show her, how wrong she really is.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall challenging you. But I should warn you, any challenge against me, you will lose."

"Overconfidence is a downfall, you know."

"Not if you can back it up."

"I would like to see it. If you really do have what it takes." I could hopefully distract her with some ridiculous challenge and as she shows off her 'impressive skills', I can leave her in the dust and I won't hesitate to leave the castle walls. I can prove that their guard dog, isn't qualified for the job.

"It'll take a lot more than a vain challenge like that to get me to let my guard down. Besides, my skill isn't for entertainment."

HATE HER!

"Now, we can do this one of two ways: 1) you can come with me willingly or 2) I can carry you over my shoulder. The choice is yours."

"I would like to see you try. Prince Zen would remove you from service immediately, if you threw me over your shoulder. Do it! I would like to be alone anyways."

"If I were anyone else, you're right, I would be." With incredible speed she grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder before I could blink. "But you see, I'm sure I can convince Prince Zen it was for a good cause." She started walking back to the castle.

She thinks she is so invincible. She doesn't know anything about royalty!

"I will make sure you regret this!" I will not resign myself to being a throw scarf. I am a princess. She won't get away with this. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lemme go! Guards! Guards! Get this insane woman to put me down!"

"You're lucky you're not my kid. If you were, I'd tan your hide for this sort of behavior." Kat then shouted her own orders to the guards. "Nothing to worry about! Go back to what you were doing!"

"Put her down, Kat. We've been over this." Zen came out from the corridor.

Kat did as Zen asked. "She asked for this. I gave her the choice to come willingly, but she chose the hard way. I wasn't about to let her leave the castle grounds."

Zen looked at me sternly. "Is this true? You were going to leave the castle?"

"I wanted her to leave me alone. I was… doing it just to spite her." I groaned. I knew he would find out, sooner or later.

Zen let out a sigh. Maybe because I wasn't going out, just because I wanted to leave the castle. "You can't leave the castle, it's too dangerous. I have Kat looking out for you because you need protection. She is not here to be your babysitter. I expect that you will treat her as a privilege to have around and not your supervisor."

"Your mother didn't like it much either, but she's alive today because I **was** there. The more you cooperate, the more lenient I will be with space. Plus, I'd rather not carry you like that again." Kat added.

"I will have a talk with you later, Kat." He turned back to me. "Rysa, we are all stressed out, with your Mother missing. I don't want to worry about you too."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself!"

"...Dejavous…" Zen mumbled to himself as he covered his face with his hand.

"With all due respect, Princess Rysa, so could your mother, but she still ended up in a lot of trouble." Kat informed.

"Indeed." Zen rubbed the back of his head.

"I never knew Mother was so reckless. What did she do?" Instead of being mad, I was intrigued.

Zen and Kat exchanged looks.

Zen slapped his hand across his face.

Kat burst out laughing. "What didn't she do?"

"Tell me more!"

"Where do I star-"

"Kat! Not now!" Zen ordered.

"Wow! It didn't take long for the-" Kat stopped when Zen's glare went deadly. "Nevermind. The point is, no matter how skilled you are, there is always someone out there who's better than you. Keeping an eye on you is the best way for us to keep you safe. Your mother would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"I don't understand why you won't tell me anything. I am not a little kid anymore." It was really bold of me and I was a little worried that after a comment like that I would receive punishment.

"Tell you what. You let me protect you like I'm supposed to, then when your mother comes back safe and sound, we'll both tell you everything. Do we have a deal?"

"What about Mother? I want to know-"

"It's better if you don't. I promise when we find her, you will know." Zen informed me.

"Yes, grandpa."

"Did you start this?" Zen turned to Kat with an unimpressed look on his face.

Kat held her hands up in surrender. "Not on purpose!"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you like being called grandpa? Is it because it makes you feel old?" I was always wondering if that was his reason.

"Yes." Zen sounded irritated.

"You can always take comfort in the fact King Izana is older. You should call him grandpa next time you see him." Kat added.

"I think I will. Don't think he would take it very well, though."

Kat took a deep breath and turned her attention to me. "Well, Princess Rysa, shall we find something else for you to do, besides trying to run away?"

"Stealth?" I was greeted with disapproving eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked Kat to be here, if her only job is to search for you. She isn't here to play with you, either." Zen instructed me. Then he muttered to himself. "I really wish Miko never made up that game…"

Kat chuckled.

"Laugh now. You understand **that** game is designed for royalty to have a perfect excuse for abandoning their attendants?" I gave him a glare.

"I'm fully aware of that. Even if we did play, you know she wouldn't stand a chance against me. On foot, I could keep up with Miko, or did you forget that part?" Kat smirked.

"That was a royal secret! Why did you blab it to her?" I stared at Prince Zen.

"It wasn't a secret to me, Rysa. The first time your mother brought it up, I already had it figured out."

"Are you going to allow her to call me that?" I couldn't believe that she was an exception.

"That is up to you." Prince Zen answered.

"I don't understand... " I thought we were supposed to have everyone, who wasn't royal, address us formally.

"You will. When you start to notice how annoying it can be, to be referred to by your formal title."

"So I can call you 'Zen'?" I had to call him that at least once.

"No. I am your-"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes… so it would be considered rude." He continued, trying to keep his nerve. "I have a meeting, so be nice, Rysa!" He gave another stern look, before leaving us alone.

"I don't suppose you like to read, do you?" Kat asked.

"Not really. Why?" Why did I just admit that?

Kat sighed. "Here I was hoping fate would be nice this time around."

"Do you like to ride?" I asked. The wind blowing through my hair gives me a sense of freedom. As much as I can get around here, anyway.

"As long as I get the faster horse, sure."

"You want to ride Beauty?" She will get bucked for sure. Faster than she bargained for.

"No. No one gets Beauty."

I know what I will do. I will offer her Excalibur and then I will chose to ride Wolfsbane and then she will think that I am up to something and she will take Wolfsbane and I will get to ride Excalibur. It is ingenious.

"Sure. I don't want a repeat of last time anyway."

We walked to the stables. We looked at all the horses. I really wanted to ride Excalibur. Kat would get in serious trouble if the ministers saw either one of us riding him. I know I am supposed to play nice, but this is so innocent.

"So I will ride Wolfsbane and you can ride Excalibur." I smiled sweetly.

"Sounds good to me." Kat agreed.

WHAT? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SUSPECT ME! Well, at least she will get in trouble with the ministers.

Kat tacked up the horses and I gave her a mischievous smile. My last stitch effort for getting her to switch horses with me.

"What's that look for?" She questioned.

"Nothing." I wiped the expression from my face.

"Uh huh…" Kat mounted Excalibur.

I mounted Wolfsbane and headed out of the stables. I chose to block Kat out of my mind. I knew she would be following, but it doesn't mean I have to think about it.

I rode with my hair whipping in the wind and I watched the trees overhead zipping past me. I heard the sound of the water flowing down a stream. I found **some** comfort. But then the harsh reality hit me again.

I remember Mother dancing around me on Beauty. Her hair was like magic, when it blew in the wind. I felt a cold sensation on my face and realized I was crying again. I wasn't going to let Kat see that, so I egged my horse faster.

So did she. I rode towards the castle, jumped off my horse and ran towards my room. I slammed the door shut and curled onto my bed. Why does this keep happening? Why can't I stop crying? Why does **she** get to see my weakness, of all people?

There was a knock at the door. "Princess Rysa? I'm coming in." The door opened and Kat came in.

"Go away!" I cried.

Kat did the exact opposite. She came and sat on my bed beside me. "I know you miss her. It's hard when those we love are suddenly not there anymore. It's not weakness to cry."

"What do you know about loss?!" I cried even harder.

"When I was five, both of my parents died in a fire."

My eyes grew wide. I imagined Mother and Father in a fire. My eyes exploded with tears after that. "How did you do it? How do you get stronger? How can you stop yourself from crying?!"

"Well, luckily your circumstances are different than mine were. You get stronger by leaning on those around you. Let them be your strength when you can't even stand. As for the crying, don't try and stop it, you can't."

"Was that what Mother was like for you?"

"Not at first, but now I see her like a sister."

"If that is true… then… sob… why didn't you ever visit before?"

"I did whenever I could, but I have three of my own children to care for too. Most of my visits happened at night, that's why you didn't see me."

"I know so little about you…" I wiped my tears away. But they still came down, anyway.

Kat smiled sweetly at me. "If you ask me anything, I will answer you honestly. I'm here to keep you safe, so if answering your questions will help then I will do that."

"How did you meet Mother?"

"I met her in Tanbarun. She and Shirayuki were visiting Prince Raj. Now I can't go into too much detail, but the end result was that I saved Shirayuki. She then told me that Miko was in trouble. I immediately went in search of her and, as you can imagine, her pink hair stood out like a sore thumb. And at the time, I had no idea she was a princess."

"How did you feel, when you found out?"

Kat snickered. "I was terrified."

"Why?" What was so terrifying about meeting royalty? Especially after she just saved them.

"Well, it was more Zen that I was afraid of. He put up a law that made me fear for my life."

"What law was that? I thought relations with Tanbarun were strong."

"I wasn't tied to Tanbarun…" Kat let out a sigh. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

A mischievous grin appeared on my face. "Not a soul."

"The law that had me so terrified, was the one that ordered pirates to be killed or captured."

"You're a… p-pirate!" I cringed. I knew the stories and tales. Pirates were people who took whatever they wanted, that included girls, like me, with unusual hair, like he told me. What was Prince Zen thinking bringing a pirate here?

"I **was**. But I wasn't your typical pirate captain either. We mostly fought against a group called the Dark Phantoms. We also made sure not to harm any innocents. If they attacked us then they were an enemy."

"What if they were just scared and didn't know that?" I trembled.

"We'd seen enough fear in people that it was easy to identify who was attacking out of defence and who was trying to kill us. If it was the former, we did our best not to harm them and gave them a chance to walk away."

"Do you think Mother was taken by pirates? I ask because that is what people have been saying around the castle. Is it true?"

"I see how they could think that, but the truth is, we have no idea. You can be rest assured that it wasn't the Phoenix that took her."

"Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was so kind and beautiful and…sob..."

"There's a lot of reasons. The most prominent one being her hair. That's also the reason why Zen is so concerned about you."

"Everything that happened to her, was that because of her hair too?"

"Pretty much."

"Does that mean, that I am bound to go through trouble too?" I shuttered in my blanket.

"Not if you stay where people like me can protect you. The further away from the walls you stay, the safer you'll be. Nosuke's job is to protect you too."

"I don't want to be scared. I don't want to cower behind these walls like some little kid. I-I don't know what I want… I-I just wanna be like Mother… sob…"

Kat snickered. "I know. I'm sure once Miko returns she'd be more than willing to take you out. But until then, it's best if you stay put."

"Do you think that her adventures made her, who she is today?"

"Our experiences will always shape us, but your mother has stayed the same person through all of it. She knows where she stands on things and refuses to waver."

"I want to be brave like that. It's hard for me though. Maybe if I train-"

Kat placed her hand over my mouth. "I'm going to stop you right there. There are other ways of being brave than putting a sword in your hand. You're a princess, you have the ability to change things with a single word. Don't underestimate that authority." Kat removed her hand.

"I heard a rumor that if Mother doesn't come back, Prince Amari will be the new heir. It never bothered me before, but I won't be able to help anyone, if that is true."

"Firstly, Miko will come back. Secondly, even with Prince Amari as next in line, you can still help. You can ask to play a bigger role and they can give you responsibilities. You can help more than you realize by doing that."

"I was told that a princess doesn't receive those kinds of responsibilities."

Kat smirked at me. "They do if they make a big enough fuss."

"Like Mother did?"

"Exactly."

"No one takes me seriously. Like I am too young to handle anything."

"That's because you have to prove you're interested and willing to commit. If you start reading up on affairs of the state or international affairs, then people will see your dedication and will be more willing to listen to you."

"The affairs of the state, huh?" I hate reading!

"You sound just like Miko when you say it like that."

"Like Mother like daughter…" I felt my heart ripping apart again. Why must I feel so much pain when I think of her? I am acting like I will never see her again. Prince Keno never returned and it has been eleven years… What if they never find her…

"Stop worrying so much. Miko will come back."

Sure. They keep saying it, but I can see in their eyes that they don't even know if they believe it. They are just giving me sanctimonial garbage, so they don't have to see me cry.

"You know I can't tell you much, but will you trust me when I tell you that it takes more than a random kidnapper to take your mother down?"

If she is still gone, then that means, this is no ordinary criminal… What are we going to do?

"That didn't come out right, did it?" Kat sighed. "I mean that you're mother has faced much worse than this."

"If you say so…" I teared.

Kat opened her arms to me. "You can cry on me if you want. I'm here to help."

I leaned my head against her chest and eventually, over time, I fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

I woke up the next day, and remembered what happened. This doesn't mean that we are settled, Kat. Things aren't any different than they were before!

I noticed that everyone was at the gate. Horses and everything. The princes had mounted up and Kat was there as well. They all left. I guess I wouldn't be seeing her anymore, but I noticed there was someone here that wasn't before.

Lady Suna was walking in the gardens with Tancity. I heard she had come here to teach Tancity how to do paperwork and other royal duties. With the princes away from the castle, I suppose someone has to do them. Even if it really isn't the usual duties of a princess. Princess Miko being an exception.

* * *

"You seem tense. Is something wrong?" Suna asked as the two cousins strolled through the garden.

"I'm sorry… I'm fine-really." Tancity wasn't doing a good job at hiding it.

"Liar." Suna stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "I know that look, I used to make it all the time."

Tancity let out a sigh. "Do I really belong here?"

"Of course you do. What made you think otherwise?"

"I don't know… maybe with everything going on, I seem pretty useless." A statement that should not have been expressed as callously as she did.

"You're not useless. You just have to find your own way to help. It looks different for everyone."

"Princess Shirayuki is counting on me to take care of my sister, but I fail at that too…"

"Are you doing your best?"

"I think so. I just don't know if I can really relate well."

"I know what you mean. You and I were commoners and suddenly we were plopped smack dab in the middle of this." Suna gestured to the area around her. "Just when I felt like I was starting to get along with Keno, he vanished. It feels like we should have the ability to do more and we can't. All you can do is try your best. No one can fault you for that."

"My best isn't enough, this time."

"Says who?"

Tancity felt cornered, but she couldn't back out now. "R-Rysa…" She said it quietly, hoping not to own up to it.

"Have you smacked her upside the head yet?"

"No. And I won't lift a finger to her. I don't think she would receive it well, either."

"Well duh! Receiving it well isn't the focus here. Sometimes it takes a good smack to knock some sense into them. It worked for Keno."

"Then he left…"

"Hey! That had nothing to do with it!"

"It doesn't matter… I have tried to reason with her, but she does whatever pleases her. I know I could tell Prince Zen, but she is going through a rough time. I am not looking to get her into more trouble."

"Then just be there for her." Suna ran a hand through her hair. "There have been countless times when Gemini has just been there for me. Even if he's the one I'm mad at, knowing that he's listening helps more than when he speaks."

"Will that really be enough? I'm worried she might get into trouble. Even Princess Miko trouble."

Suna snickered. "If she does, then she does. Remember, there was no stopping Princess Miko from doing what she wanted. Experience is the best teacher, but it's also the harshest." Her tone returned to serious. "Like I said, all you can do is be there for her. Sometimes she'll accept it even if you don't see it."

"I will keep that in mind." Tancity appeared to be a little more hopeful. What was said, inspired her to not give up.

"Glad to hear it. Now what do you say you and I go raid Miko's personal library and find a good book to read?" Suna smirked.

"Sure."

Suna's smirk grew into a full smile. "I'll race ya!" Suna took off before giving Tancity a chance to respond.

Tancity hesitated for a second. "Oh alright! But you better run faster than that, if you want to win!" Tancity burst into a full sprint.

* * *

With everyone busy all the time, I spent my days alone. I had to stay out of everyone's way.

I know that Prince Zen told me not to leave the castle, but I have never felt so caged up in my life. I heard rumors circulating, that I was going to be assigned another attendant. I didn't want that. If it is true then I will not be able to leave again. Now is a good time as any. I will stay close to Wistal, so I can return before anyone notices I am gone.


	7. A New Friend?

I climbed the wall and left the castle grounds as planned. I walked into the forest and found that it was just as lonely as the castle grounds. I kept going even though I told myself I would stay close to Wistal. For a moment, I felt like I didn't care about anything anymore.

Mom?!

I leaned against a tree, allowing gravity to pull me to the ground. It has been a month since Mother disappeared. I don't know if she is ever coming back. Or if I will ever see her again.

"Isn't that the princess?!" I heard a voice say out of nowhere.

"Yes it is."

My head shot up, I was alerted to their presence. "What do you want?" I demanded. I was scared.

" _People are morons. They want to exploit people with unique appearances. They would do anything to get their hands on people like that." Prince Zen's voice cautioned in my mind._

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ruby Rose?"

"Ruby… rose…?" I asked confused. Were they giving me some pet name?

"Your hair is like a beautiful red ruby. It is the finest color I have ever seen. Besides a certain princess, definitely the finest."

"Good for me. Now if your done, I will be taking my leave of you."

One man grabbed my arm. "What are doing so far from the castle? Without protection."

"That is none of your business."

"The prince is missing, the princess too. Wouldn't want another royal to disappear." He said in an intimidating way.

"This is the Clarines Kingdom, in which I am your leader. You really want to attack the crown? It won't end well for you, if you do." I warned.

"That is true. Wouldn't want to bite the hand that feeds us. But, your highness, you are just asking for someone to come along and take you."

"Is that a threat?"

"A friendly warning."

"I know all about people with negative intentions, you don't need to worry about me."

"Who's worrying? Rysa Wisteria."

"Let go of me!" I demanded. He was calling me by my given name, to show me just how much respect he really has for the crown.

I pulled my arm hard.

"As you wish." He let me go and I tumbled to the ground.

I pulled myself off the ground and dusted myself off. I knew if I ran, he would come after me. Running would be pointless.

"Leave her alone!" A woman with long platinum blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail and tall, slender frame, came out of nowhere. She stood next to me. "Stop messing with her! Don't you have work to do? Don't want to be late for your first day."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Just having a bit of fun, is all." The men turned and left.

I turned to face her. "Thank you." I gazed into her gorgeous magenta eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." She reassured me. "What is your name? I haven't seen you around these parts before."

"Rysa." I felt like I might cry. I was holding myself together, but barely. I thought that man was going to hurt me. And not just that, he talked as if he might even be responsible for Mother disappearing.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. I couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

She waited until I stopped, before releasing me.

"Thank you. I don't know your name. Would you tell me yours?"

"Aurora Cindryl." She smiled. "Come! I will make you some tea."

Normally, I knew I shouldn't trust others, but she seemed so kind and warm, like a mother.

I sat on her couch and she brought me a cup of tea. "Thank you. Why are you so nice to me?" I didn't really think it through. That was a strange question to ask, for sure.

"I know a broken heart, when I see one." She gave me a sad smile.

"You knew, ha?"

"Would you like to talk about it? I know how hard it can be, but it really does help. Sharing your burdens, can help you unload them. I understand if you don't want to." She seemed sincere.

I started to cry. "M-my M-mother… she's… gone…sob…Now… I am all alone… sob…"

She wrapped her arms around me again. "What happened?"

"She was… taken… sob…"

"Then, let's get her back!"

I was taken back, by her confidence. "You are going to help me? Why?"

"If my child had been born… I would imagine, she would be just like you."

She lost her child? She understands loss. She knows exactly what I am going through. "I want to bring her back. If that means, that I will need your help, then I will gladly accept it. What's the plan?"

"How long has she been gone?"

"A month…" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hmm… Are you any good with a sword?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"I am a strong swordswoman. I will teach you."

"You will?"

She pulled out a rapier. "This is my friend. A sword built for precision and speed. Here! Try it out!" She handed it to me.

I swung it around. It was lighter than I would expect.

"Light, huh?"

"It is. I've never seen anything like this before."

"First things first. Tie you hair up like mine! Given it's length, it will get in the way."

I did as instructed. She gave me a special hair ornament, that complimented my hair style and colour perfectly. I noticed my hair still grazed across my lower back. I didn't realize it was that long.

I swung the rapier around. It was really interesting to see how easy it was to wield.

"Come! You should see how it works with a target." Aurora led me to a scarecrow in the middle of a field.

I turned to her. "Don't I need to know any moves or foot work?"

"I think you need to develop your own style. I want you to work on your speed. I will teach you some moves later."

"Okay." I turned back to the scarecrow and stuck it again and again, until I got really tired.

I turned to face Aurora and she handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"How does she handle?"

"I never thought fighting with a sword could be so easy."

"It is not as easy as you make of it. There are a lot of steps involved. You need to lose your entire understanding of sword wielding."

"I thought that swinging a sword was as simple as that. Don't all swords work the same way?"

"No. There are many different kinds of sword fighting styles, but it is easier to focus on one style."

"The rapier is different than a typical sword?"

"That depends on what your standard is for a typical sword."

"I am ready to learn. Teach me!"

"First you need patience."

"Why? The sooner I learn, the sooner I-"

She cut me off. "You will not hone your skills overnight. It takes practice and dedication."

Then it will take me awhile before I can find Mother. What if something happens to her, before I can even learn the basics?

"You **will** get there, promise."

I nodded. I looked to the clouds. "It's getting late. I should get back home."

"The training will start at 2 o'clock."

"I will be here." I smiled at her, before I turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

I hurried off, towards the castle. But before I got to Wistal, I came across someone, I didn't want to see.

"There you are! What do you think you're doing out here? All alone?" Tancity scolded.

"None of your business. Don't think you can just boss me around, because you're older than me! I am the next in line for the throne and you're nothing but a commoner!" It's true. She is a commoner. It was because of her being in the castle, being part of Mother's life, that Mother is gone!

"Rysa…? Why would you say that? I am just looking out for you."

"I never asked you to!"

"No… Prince Zen asked me to." Tancity's voice grew quieter.

"So what?" I retorted. I continued to the castle. I chose to ignore her for the rest of the trip back.

* * *

When we got to the castle, I noticed that people weren't aware that I had left the castle.

I joined my family for dinner. But I didn't say anything.

Shirayuki kept quiet and didn't press anything. She was in turmoil.

Tancity and I didn't even exchange looks. It was extremely awkward.

I finally stood up and left the uncomfortable dining table. I didn't want to stay any longer. I wasn't even hungry.

Shirayuki looked like she wanted to say something, but she held herself back anyway.

* * *

I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I entered Mother's office and sat at her desk. I looked around the room and felt the tears threaten, once again.

" _Will I get an office one day?" I sat in her office chair. I pulled some papers close to me. Sure I was only six, but I wanted to feel important._

 _Miko giggled. "Why would you want to? You aren't required to perform these responsibilities. You're a princess." She came over to me._

" _But I want to be like you, Mommy." I smiled cheerfully._

" _I want you to be like you." Miko tapped my nose gently on the word 'you'._

" _But I am me already…" I pouted._

" _Why do children always want what they don't have?" She spoke softly to herself._

 _I gave her a curious look._

" _Don't ever give up on your dreams. If you want to be something, don't let anyone tell you, you can't." She smiled to herself._

" _What is it?"_

" _I got everything I ever wanted. I want that for you too." Mother smiled at me, before lifting me into her arms and kissed me on the forehead._

I burst into tears now. "Mommy…." I cried into my arms now. "I want to be like… sob… you…" I rubbed my eyes, to wipe the tears away.

Hours had passed and the door opened. I looked up to face Princess Shirayuki.

"I thought I might find you here." She spoke softly.

I looked back down at the desk. I couldn't look at her. I thought I might cry again, if I did.

She walked over to me. She then placed a tender hand on my shoulder.

I felt the tears brim. She pulled me into a hug.

That did it. I continued to cry until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and made my way to breakfast.

" _Don't ever give up on your dreams. If you want to be something, don't let anyone tell you, you can't." She smiled to herself._

" _What is it?"_

" _I got everything I ever wanted. I want that for you too." Mother smiled at me, before lifting me into her arms and kissed me on the forehead._

Mother told me to pursue my own desires. I will do what I must and won't let anyone get in my way, just like she told me. I began looking forward to meeting with Aurora. Something about her, made me feel appreciated and safe. Maybe it was because we both are suffering with significant loss. Only when I find mom, she won't have anyone again. It made me sad to think about that.

* * *

I made my way towards the walls after I ate the morning meal.

"Where do you think you're off to?" Tancity demanded.

"Leave me alone! You're the last person I want to talk to! Get it!" I sneered.

"Rysa….?" Her expression turned dark. "We are **all** taking it hard. You aren't alone, you can talk to me."

"What do you know about what I am going through?! You're not even her real daughter and she isn't your real mother!"

Tears formed in her eyes before she snapped back at me. "You think that I don't feel anything? That I don't miss her, like you do?!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?!" I retorted coldly. She plays all innocent, but it is all her fault, that Mother is gone in the first place! She took her away from me!

I turned tail and ran away, leaving her all by herself.

* * *

I made my way to Aurora's villa. I knocked on the door. "Aurora?! I'm here!"

The door finally opened. I saw her standing there with tears in her eyes. She wiped them and gave me a smile. "You're here. Let's get to it! Shall we?"

"I just wanted to ask… would it be alright if we trained at night?"

"Whatever for? You're still so young? Won't you be tired?"

"Something has come up and I won't be able to meet you during the day."

"I see. If that's the case and you think you can handle it, then I will be happy to."

"Thank you."

She turned around and handed me some tea. She gestured for me to sit down. "How are you doing with all of this?"

I didn't show up, looking like everything was right with the world, so it was bound to happen, sooner or later, that she would ask. "As well as I can…"

She pulled me closer and I felt something brake. "I am here if you need to talk about it."

"No, it's okay." I knew it wasn't her business, but I felt I might burst. I was ready to sink my frustration into my sword play.

She handed me her rapier. "Would this help?"

"Yes."

We went outside and I beat the target hard, over and over again. I poured my frustration into each swing.

"Families can be difficult." She gave me a sad smile.

How did she know? Was it really that obvious? I nodded slightly. "My sister is trying to act like my Mother. She was the reason Mother disappeared. She isn't even my real sister." I finally explained as I continued to swing the sword around.

"I see. She doesn't understand what you are going through. She must be reacting this way to relieve herself of the guilt."

"Guilt? You think she might actually be feeling guilty?"

"Can't say for certain, I have never met her. Was she really close to your Mother?"

"Not really… Mother was really busy, so when she had time, she mostly spent it with me."

"Then maybe your sister is acting out of jealousy."

I had never thought about it before. Jealousy? What does she have to be jealous of? My crown? My Mother's attention? A belonging? The people's admiration? Maybe she **is** jealous…

"Jealousy is a dangerous road. When people become jealous, there isn't anything you can do about it. They start to covet and eventually they try to take it for themselves."

"You really think she would…?" My sword fell to my side, loosely in my grasp.

"You know her best. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Does she spend a lot of time with your father?"

"No. My father has been away, ever since Mother disappeared. Even before that, he was away a lot. I only have my sister and grandma around. Everyone else is out searching."

"You are welcome here anytime."

I felt a tear tug at my eye. I felt like someone really cared about me. My family cared too, but it was different when someone outside of the family does.

I re-commenced my attack.

"Try jabbing motions. This particular sword is for stabbing your opponent." She instructed.

I tried changing my fighting style and adjusting my stances. I noticed a change. I felt a great improvement in all my motions. I kept going for a while until I managed to tire myself out. I walked over to the house and she had offered me a bite to eat, before I head back home.

"That's alright. Dinner will be ready when I return. Thank you, though." I hated myself, when I realized it wasn't the subject of having food ready that drove me to reject her kindness. My parents taught me to never accept food from strangers. If it was poisoned, I would be in real trouble. But I trusted her, so I should have taken her up on her offer.

I left anyways.

* * *

I walked around the castle grounds longing to leave again. All I could think about was being out there, training. I would soon join the search.

"Rysa!" Tancity stood there with Shirayuki.

Tancity told Princess Shirayuki?! What a snitch!

"Rysa… I think we need to have a talk…" Princess Shirayuki led me to her office.

I was prepared to defend myself, no matter what it took. But her expression was soft. Aren't I in trouble?

"You've been distant lately, is something going on?"

"I'm fine… nothing's wrong…" I wanted to know about how the investigation was going though. "Heard anything from Prince Zen yet?"

"I'm afraid not…" I saw the look in her eyes, that told me she was going to give me more crap about my mother being okay. "But-"

"I wish you would just stop it! I am not a little girl anymore! I can handle the truth!" I felt tears threatening again. How I wish I didn't feel so weak and helpless all the time.

She looked at me in grief. "I truly believe she will return to us."

"Maybe **I** don't! I am not stupid! No one has found her by now, then that can only mean, it's too late!" I thought I could push her to be honest. I couldn't standby and watch things anymore.

"Rysa… Don't give up, because the moment we do, we have already lost her."

What is she talking about? We **have** already lost her! I will tell her what she wants to hear. I want to see Aurora! She understands. "Okay…"

"Good. I am sure Tancity wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to see her right now." I turned and left her office.

* * *

I waited in my chamber until night had fallen and I left for Aurora's cottage once again. I entered to be greeted with the normal empathy she always possessed. I sat down for a cup of tea before practicing with the rapier.

We started talking but it ended up being a venting time for me.

"My grandfather and Father have left when I needed them the most. They can't accept that she is gone, or they don't want me to lose hope, even if it's already hopeless! I wish they could be straight with me! My… Mother… she isn't coming back, is she?"

"I don't know… I wish I had the answers… but no one does…" Aurora placed a gentle hand on mine.

"Tancity told my grandmother today, about our visits. I can't believe it. What is she trying to show everyone, how good she is, like they can just forget who's really responsible for this!"

"It seems that they don't understand you at all. Your mother… did she make the decision to leave on her own?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know what it is like for a mother to leave her children. I think if I were you, I would just ignore them. Do what you want to do and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

My eyes widened. That was exactly what Mother told me. In a way, it was like Aurora was like a mother. I know I have known her only so little, but I felt like she could protect me from the world.

We finally made our way outside and I was given a demonstration of several tactics, involving body movement.

"Can you show me, what you can do?" I wanted to see for myself. Her teaching style showed me, she was very knowledgeable with a rapier, but I wanted to know what else she could do.

I observed as she showed that her skills blew my mind. She was flexible, acrobatic and swift. Her movements were precise and I could tell, that she was not someone to mess with. "That was Amazing! Can you teach me to fight like that?"

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Has anyone figured it out yet. I am curious to know. Word of warning, things will start to get dark and a bit heavy after this point. If you aren't in the mood for troubling turn of events, I caution you.

Anyways, that's all the chapters I am going to post at this time. I will try to post them weekly and maybe a couple at a time, but no promises. If you wish for me to post them faster, just keep leaving reviews and show me your interest in the story by maybe even giving so though-filled predictions. I have already written far ahead so I will not be using your ideas in my story.

Thank you for reading and I hope you are truly enjoying our series.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I didn't intend to be so busy this month, but turns out every year is always busy around my birthday. Should have known. However, I will continue to update the story, when I have time. I hope you are enjoying this story. Here is another two chapters.

* * *

I had returned to Aurora's every night after. I vented and then would pour everything into learning all the moves I could. She started to teach me everything she knew about fighting.

This morning it was my tenth birthday. No one felt like celebrating and there wasn't a ball planned either. I really enjoyed the balls and couldn't help but be disappointed.

Tancity found me in the courtyard, as I was observing the soldiers practice.

"Happy Birthday, Rysa." Tancity sat next to me, on the lonely bench.

"What do **you** want?" I refused to make eye contact with her.

She pulled out something from her satchel. "I think Mother would have wanted you to have this." She held out a big, spherical sapphire.

I let everything slide as I stared in awe. "This was Mother's?" Why would she give this to me?

"It was." Tancity smiled kindly.

"Thanks…" I held it in my hands. I saw the sunlight reflecting off the side and I felt a hope in me kindle. I wasn't sure where it came from but it was nice.

"How would you like to read a book? I brought this one from Mother's library. It is the story of that jewel. It was a divine lost culture about water spirits and stuff, but it is a love story."

I accepted the book. It dawned on me that no matter how mean I was to Tancity, she was still nice to me. Why?

I made my way to my room, sat down on the reading couch and started to read the book, 'Darkness in the Deep.'

* * *

That night I left to meet with Aurora.

"I got you a cake."

"What's the occasion?" I knew I hadn't told her it was my birthday.

"It is a celebration of your commitment... it was really because I was dreaming about cake."

"Well that's perfect. Today is my tenth birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Aurora thought for a moment and then she had an idea. "I have something for you. Maybe it can liven up your day." She left for a moment and came back. "I had been planning on giving this to you, so it works out perfectly." She handed me my very own rapier.

It was really well crafted and I couldn't wait to test it out. Swinging it around, I could tell how well it was crafted.

She came over with something else.

When I received it, I realized it was a new outfit. "What is this for?"

"To make sure the good for nothing scum, take you seriously." She smiled.

I tried it on and it fit me well. I looked like a… pirate or something fierce and scary.

I ran out and practiced my sword skills with my new rapier. I was inspired and a new energy fueled my practices.

Every time I looked at my rapier, I thought of Aurora. She was kind and everything my mother was. The year went by and I am sure my skill had improved greatly. I kept my book and sapphire close too. I felt less and less like I belonged here in the castle. I should be out there with Aurora. People didn't really talk to me much these days, so her company helped me cope. My father stayed away from the castle, but Prince Zen had clearly given up on finding Mother. He stayed in his office and it was rare for him to leave other than meals. Whatever happened to staying positive? They are a joke… I felt like an outsider.

* * *

"Zen. I think we should take Rysa, Tancity and Amari away from the castle. We could all use a little R and R." Shirayuki placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder, while he was working at his desk.

"That would be best. I think that they need it, especially with Miko's birthday coming up." Zen stood up from his desk. "I feel like Rysa has become so distant. It has become really hard to talk to her, as of late."

"I am afraid we could lose her too." Shirayuki looked out the window in remorse. "The last time I had a conversation with her, she was yelling at me. She sounded like she resented us."

Zen's eyes widened. "Then we should leave tomorrow. I think we could leave for a few days. I won't let this family fall apart. I can't. Miko wouldn't have wanted that either."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The messenger gave them a letter.

Zen opened the letter and read it. His expression turned cold.

"What's the matter? Zen!"

"The Queen is dead…" Zen felt his tongue caught in his throat.

Shirayuki felt the pain in her heart and they remained in silence for some time.

* * *

I had been informed to prepare a trip to Wilant castle for the ceremony. I never even knew the Queen and now I was going to have to drop everything, to go to her funeral. I didn't even have time to let Aurora know.

We got into the carriage to start a long and boring journey.

No one felt like talking, so I didn't have to pretend they didn't exist. I held onto my sapphire sphere to remind me of mother.

The time at the castle in Wilant went by slowly. Everyone ignored me. I tried to pay my respects to the King, but he seemed less than appreciative.

We finally headed back and I was all alone in my bed chamber once again.

I started to resent this life. I knew when I was older, I would be married off to some nit wit and I wouldn't even be seeing the crown. I was going to leave with Aurora. I already decided. I packed everything into my satchel. My sapphire and book. I took my rapier and the outfit that Aurora had given me.

I snuck out that night. I had an attendant, but I knew exactly how to play him for a fool. I left the pillows under my blanket and left the castle grounds, this time for good. My relations with everyone at the castle weren't very good anymore anyway.

I made my way to the villa. "Aurora! I'm leaving! Will you come with me?"

"Alright. You don't need anyone else anyways." She quickly agreed.

"All I need is you." I smiled.

A voice cut through our moment. "So it was you! You poisoned my sister with your nonsense!"

I whipped around and saw Tancity. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you leave with this woman! Rysa, I can't believe you would run away. Why?" Tancity teared up. "I always knew someone was polluting your mind. Whatever she said to you, it is a lie! Don't listen to her!"

Aurora came towards Tancity. "I will not allow you to insult me. Not in front of my daughter either!"

She called me her 'daughter'? I couldn't believe it.

Tancity pushed her away and restrained her. "Run! Rysa! I will hold her off. GO!"

I ran over and pried her off of Aurora. I was so mad at her, but Tancity's eyes locked with mine as they grew wider.

I looked down to see that Aurora's rapier was sticking right through her chest.

"R-RUN RY-SA!" Tancity called out in her dying breath.

I felt a horror rise up in me. TANCITY! I-I… I-I….KILLED HER! I watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

NO! What have I done?! Gravity pulled me to my knees. I cried my heart out. It's all my fault… What will I do now...? If they find out what I have done... N-o... Now I can't go back… I can't face them… "I have to go… I don't have any other choice, now."

"Not yet. I know it's hard, but If we want to leave, we need a diversion to give us more time."

"What do you want me to do?" I looked at her like a sobbing child.

* * *

I looked into Mother's library. I grabbed one of her books. I felt the tears escape my eyes. I placed the edge into the lantern and it caught fire. I then slid the book back into its rightful place and made my way back to the castle walls. I looked back. Daylight crept over the castle and the smoke started to escape the window of the library.

I turned and left, not allowing myself the chance to look back, again.

I met Aurora in the spot she suggested and we turned towards Tanbarun.

When we got there, I saw a ton of shady men.

I was afraid at first. I recognized a few from my first encounter with Aurora.

"Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you. This is your new family now. Everyone here has done something regrettable. We all share that. Instead of wasting our energy on guilt, we don't need to worry about judgement ever again. Bad stuff happens, with or without our help. So who gives a d***." Aurora smirked. "There it is." She pointed to a ship in port. "Your new home."

We got onto the ship and left port to the open sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle. The fire consumed the left wing. Every able bodied guard was deployed to put out the fire.

"Have you seen Rysa or Tancity?!" Shirayuki yelled.

Zen called out. "No, I haven't!"

Zen reached out his hand towards Shirayuki, leading her away from the growing flames.

"Amari! Rysa and Tancity will get out! Just get yourself to safety!" Zen yelled when he spotted Amari checking the rooms.

They finally got out with the guards ushering them out, as the guards were doing everything in their power, to put out the fires.

The hours went on like this and the fire was put out. Still no sign of Tancity or Rysa.

Zen assembled the guards. "Shikito! Your group will search the northern forests! Shiira! You take your group west! Kai! Your group heads south! Nosuke! You take east! Search every town and forest. We need to find the person responsible. Keep your eyes open for the princesses! Understood!"

Before anyone could respond, a single voice rang through the air. "Your Highness! I have some news!" It was Nahiko on one of the palace guard's horses.

"Nahiko! Where have you been?! I gave you specific orders!" Nosuke raised his voice angrily.

Zen approached on Excalibur. "What is this news? I want to hear it!"

"Forgive my elusiveness, Your Highness, but I need you to come with me." Nahiko stated seriously.

"Everyone has their orders!" Zen ordered the guards. He then turned to Nahiko. "Lead the way!"

Nahiko led him and a few other guards full speed to the location. It was a quaint villa. They approached only to find a blanketed body on the grass. Zen's heart sank as he dismounted, proceeding cautiously towards it.

Nahiko dismounted as well and joined Prince Zen. "I thought you should see this for yourself."

Zen bent down and pulled back the blanket. Tears filled his eyes as he recognized it to be Tancity lying there. He quickly covered her again and punched the ground hard. He let the tears flow freely.

No one bothered him.

After a while, Zen stood up and lifted her body, placing her on a palace horse.

Zen approached the villa again, with the guards close behind. Zen smashed the door down, revealing it's emptiness for them to see… NOTHING!

With nothing left to do and no leads, they mounted and headed back to the castle.

As they trotted through the gates the remaining royals stood on ceremony. Not planned but in horror. Shirayuki felt tears in her eyes threaten. "Z-Zen…?"

He gave her a depressed look. "It-t's T-Tancity…"

Amari started to cry, for he had been really close to Tancity. "I-It c-can-'t be…"

Zen and Shirayuki pulled him into their embrace.

"Wh-ere's R-Rysa…?" She pulled away and looked at Zen in trembling fear.

"I-I don't k-know… but I have a bad feeling…her disappearance, the fire and Tancity's death, weren't just a coincidence. Rysa might have even been involved..."

"No… why would she…?" Amari glared through his tear stained face.

"I don't know what she has been thinking anymore… She has been isolating herself the past year… I hope not…" Zen felt the anger surfacing a little.

"We don't know that. Rysa has been a very kind and gentle soul, ever since she was born… It isn't like her…" Shirayuki defended, trying to give Rysa the benefit of the doubt.

"We will keep searching. I won't stop till I find her."

"I want to help, Father."

"You will. We need to have a proper burial for Tancity." Zen walked past them and headed into the castle.

* * *

Everyone from the castle and all of the nobles had gathered around a stone altar, with branches spread over it.

Desti placed the young princess on the altar and stepped back. He couldn't contain his tears. He nearly choked on them. He felt the powerful urge to bawl, but suppressed it, out of duty to his people. He took his place next to Zen in the courtyard, looking down at the altar, at Tancity.

Everyone felt a fire in their hearts as they took their rightful places. No one wanted to proceed without Miko and Rysa being present, but it had to be done.

Zen gave Desti the ceremonial bow and arrows. Desti took his stance and held the arrow at the ready, aimed for her body.

Prince Zen lit the arrow up and took his place by Desti's side. Amari stood there, with Shirayuki, too. The king stood overlooking the whole thing.

Desti stood ready. "May your soul rest in the arms of God. And forever dwell inside heaven's gates." He released the arrow and it lit up the altar.

They watched as Tancity's body was consumed by fire. Desti couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they streamed down his face.

The royals stayed until there was nothing left of her. Everyone else made their peace and left.

* * *

On the Dark Kuolema, which I learned was the name of this ship, I was already greatly respected. I didn't realize how tolerable pirates could be. Aurora taught me everything I needed to know about the ship and the pecking order, even making me look far beyond my years. She taught me about ruling the seas. I learned that she was the leader of a whole fleet of ships that sail under the name 'Dark Phantoms'. At first it creeped me out, but I soon came to realize a surge of exhilaration, when I heard it. I was invigorated by walking on the wild side, where I could feel free. From my problems, from my mistakes, from my responsibilities and surely my trial. I don't have to feel bad anymore. I will never go back!

Despite this, I did keep two possessions pretty close. My sapphire and my book, that was part of my last moment with my real mother. I had to come to terms with my loss and even though it still hurt, I felt as long as Aurora was here with me, I would conquer it someday.

My eyes were opened after a port raid. The men on the ship brought an innocent man on board and threw him onto his knees. "It's initiation time, Rysa!" The men painted devious grins on their faces.

I gulped, as I walked slowly towards their victim. They wanted me to kill him, that much was clear.

Aurora place a firm hand on my back and pushed me towards him, when I clammed up. "Go ahead."

My sword angled towards his throat. Please don't make me do this! I felt the sweat gather at the nape of my neck. I started to hyperventilate.

"Now! Kill 'em!" The men roared.

I felt the tears cascading down my face. I mumbled to the cringing victim. "...I'm sorry for this…" I closed my eyes, hoping not to watch.

"Whatcha waitin' fur?! We don't got all day!"

"If you ain't watchin', you ain't gonna learn! Open 'em eyes!"

I opened my eyes and could see into his soul. I slid the sword through his throat and his lifeless body flopped onto the deck.

The men cheered.

"Aurora? What did he do to deserve this?" Maybe knowing his crimes would make me feel better about my actions.

"Nothing. The men wanted a show. You will be my successor, you will need to understand how things work around here." Aurora answered.

I first grew pale when I realized I killed the innocent. But then something hit me like a good distraction.

I am going to be her successor?! I will be the future leader of the Dark Phantoms! I never thought I was that important to her.

I followed her to the captain's quarters. When we were alone, she presented me with an interesting trinket. A token of leadership I presume. "Aurora? How did you come to be the leader of the Dark Phantoms?" I didn't understand how the chain of command worked here.

"Mutiny." Aurora stated simply. "A coward doesn't have what it takes to run this show. We take things into our own hands. There's one rule you need to know. You want it you take it, cause they certainly aren't giving it to ya."

"So, mutiny is to take command by force?"

"Exactly. If you don't make the cut, someone will come along and take it from you!"

I didn't realize how much pressure this presented until now. In the castle, things were simple. I was and am and will be a princess. That would not change. If I am going to be a pirate, I need to act, sound and fight like one. I wanted to be here, because it is the only home left to me. I couldn't go back, even if I wanted to. I didn't choose this life, it chose me.

* * *

We spent the next several weeks pillaging other ships and taking whatever they're worth. Then, we would watch them sink to the bottom of the sea. I learned to speak a bit more broken english. My fighting was getting stronger. I was melding as a member of this crew.

"Capt'n it's that ship again!"

"What ship?" I stared at Aurora expectantly.

Aurora stood next to me, grinding her teeth. "Not them again. The Phoenix has always been a thorn in my side. We need to be rid of them once and for all."

Kat was the captain of that ship. She wouldn't fight us, if we had any one of her children. This would also show my loyalty. They will have a real reason to respect me. "I know their weakness…" I reluctantly blurted.

Aurora gestured for me to follow her to her quarters.

I followed her and as I thought, she wanted to know the information about the Phoenix.

Aurora sat at her desk. She looked at me expectantly. "What is their weakness?"

"There are three children in Clarines. They are the children of the captain of the Phoenix."

"Is that so? Looks like we need to charter our crew to Clarines. Where are they and who are they?"

"They will be in a house on the countryside. It's a half an hour by horse east from the castle. There will most likely be two children at home. A boy, Tashiro, who is eleven years old, he has chestnut brown hair and pale lavender eyes. The other is Miori, a girl who is eight years old. She has blue-black hair and lavender eyes."

She gave me a confident, yet amused smile. She stood up and led me back out to the crew on deck.

"Hope's been restored, gents!" Aurora announced to her men.

"YAAAA!" The men roared.

"Set a course for Tanbarun's eastern port town!" Aurora took her place at the wheel. I couldn't help but admire her strength.

I felt a little guilty about what I might have done to Shiro, but that wasn't my life anymore.

We made it to port and waited as some of the crew, including Aurora, left for Clarines.

I read my book in the captain's quarters and felt the tears threaten, when I remembered Mother's reaction to the book. "I'm sorry… mom… I know you never wanted me to be this way… I can't do anything about it… I didn't mean to kill Tancity…" I looked at the sapphire in my hand.

" _Happy Birthday, Rysa." Tancity sat next to me._

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _want?" I refused to make eye contact with her._

 _She pulled out something from her satchel. "I think Mother would have wanted you to have this." She held out a big, spherical sapphire."_

 _I let everything slide. I stared in awe. "This was Mother's?" Why would she give this to me?_

" _It was." She smiled._

" _Thanks…" I held it in my_ _hands._

She was so nice to me and I killed her. I was nothing but rude to her. I blamed her for mother disappearing and she was still so kind to me, despite it all.

I placed the sapphire back into my pouch. It was my most valuable possession. MAYBE IF MOTHER NEVER LEFT, MY LIFE WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD TO CHANGE! It was easier to be mad, then I wouldn't have to hurt so much.

I wanted to live free. I don't have to burden myself with regret like Aurora said. No more shame, no more guilt. I don't care about anything, because that is the life of a pirate.

I stood up and brushed my tears from my face and exited the captain's quarters.

"What're ya cryin' for, guppey?" The man's voice carried a sense of pride and there was a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm not."

"Maybe not now, but you were. Yur eyes are red and swollen, don't try to deny it!"

"That's personal."

"I don't give a rat's ass if it's 'personal'! Crying is weakness! If you expect to be Aurora's successor, you better toughen up!"

I clenched my fists. "I will… You don't have to worry about that."

"You better." He got in my face. "Because if you don't, I'll end your weak little life myself."

I felt myself tremble even though I tried to force my body to stay still. I needed to show him I wasn't weak! "If you're going to try and kill me… then you better be prepared, you cod fish."

The man chuckled and straightened back up. "Maybe there's a pirate in ya after all."

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw that Aurora had returned along with the two men she must have taken with her. Shiro was placed over the shoulder of one of the men.

"Throw him in the brig for now! We don't need him making a dash for it before we leave port."

"Aye, aye!"

The man walked past me and Shiro's lavender orbs locked with my peridot ones. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he didn't seem the same as before. Did something happen to him on the way here? I hope not…

Aurora placed her hand firmly on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Good job. He was right where you said he would be, but we found no trace of the girl." She almost glared at me. "You don't know why that is, do you?"

"No, I don't. I wouldn't lie to you!"

A smirk crossed her face. "Good."

I was left there to think about everything that had just happened, but something drew me to checking on Shiro. I wanted to know he was okay.

I went below deck and I found myself near the brig. I looked around the corner to see if he noticed I was there. I just watched him for a moment.

"Go away…" Shiro's voice wavered.

"Did they hurt you…?"

Shiro turned his back to me and lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing several red marks across his back. There were even some places where the skin had been broken. "Does that answer your question?" His tone was cold.

"I'm… sorry…" I felt my heart tighten at seeing him in this state. This was my fault too. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I thought they would take it easier on children. I was treated alright.

He let his shirt fall back into place and turned around to face me again. "Really? I find that hard to believe…"

"I don't blame you for being upset… You have every right to be… I didn't want this to happen…" I felt the tears collect in my eyes.

"D*** right I'm upset! If you didn't want this to happen, then why are you helping them?!"

"I wish I could tell you… but I don't really have a choice. I can no longer go back to Clarines. These people took me in, so I have to do what they say…"

"My mom told you that you could go to the Phoenix if you were in trouble! You had-"

I shut his mouth with my hand in fear that someone might be listening. I looked behind me cautiously. "Don't say stuff like that, you could get me killed."

He removed my hand. "Why? Who exactly are these guys?" His tone was little softer.

"Dark Phantoms."

His face went deathly pale. "No… It can't be… Please tell me... you're wrong!"

"They are…" I couldn't look at him anymore. I realize now, that the Phoenix and the Dark Phantoms don't have a great history, but I didn't know quite to the extent of it. I had a feeling it was worse than I could imagine.

"I-I-I can't… die yet… Miori… she still needs me… I… can't… I need to…"

"You won't die. Aurora needs you alive."

"How long do you think that will last? Once they no longer need me… they'll kill me without hesitation…"

"I won't let them kill you." It was the only thing I could do for him and I won't make the mistake of letting him die, even if he will never forgive me. I don't care.

"How can you say that? You're just one girl against at least twenty men!"

I pulled out my little trinket and looked at it carefully. "Aurora is my friend. She wouldn't ignore me."

Shiro reached through the bars and closed my hand around the trinket. "Look at me, Rysa."

I reluctantly raised my eyes to meet his.

He continued, "That woman, she is not your friend. She's just using you."

"Not Aurora. She understands me, like no one else does. She cared when everyone else turned away from me! I have no one left in this world. She is kind to me and listens…"

Shiro pulled his hand away. "Then there's nothing else I can say right now…"

I looked at him for a moment. I didn't know what I was even doing here. He would never understand, how could he? He isn't forced from his home by the people that cared about him. He would be received back at a moment's notice with no questions asked. Prince Zen will have me killed. I can't go back. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Over the next few days, I laid on the bed, I shared with Aurora, and gazed blankly at the ceiling. Of course that was when Aurora didn't have anything for me to do. It wasn't often but it was enough to give me a chance to think.

I thought about what Shiro said.

" _...Once they no longer need me… they'll kill me without hesitation…"_

That couldn't be right. I wouldn't let them kill him. I'm sure Aurora will listen to me, if I speak up.

Just then, Aurora entered the captain's quarters and approached me.

"Time for you to pull some more weight around here." Aurora smiled.

"Aren't I doing that already?"

"You done well up to now, but it's time for the next step." She signaled me to follow her above deck. Once we were there, Aurora started shouting orders. "Listen up, crud buckets! We are about to pull into the port of a wealthy trade town! Take everything you can get your hands on!"

The men shouted their enthusiasm.

Aurora locked eyes with me. "When we pull into port, I want you to watch closely. This raid is going to be one of the biggest. Watch the men and what they do because it won't be long till you're going to be a part of it."

I simply nodded. I wasn't sure what I could expect from a raid, but I was about to find out.

The ship pulled into dock and, almost immediately, the men poured onto the land shouting and waving their swords around. Aurora guided me off the ship and onto dry land. I watched in awe and terror as the scene unfolded before me.

Aurora's men slaughtered the men who were running the stands. Women got dragged off kicking and screaming to hidden places. Children were hiding in the alleyways, crying as they watched the carnage unfold.

After the pirates had stripped a stand or home of everything it was worth, they would set it ablaze. The smell of blood and smoke filled the air mingled with the cries of the women and children.

I couldn't look any longer, so I cast my gaze downward.

"If you look away it means you're weak." Aurora spoke gently. "Take all of this in, Rysa. This is the life of a pirate. This is what it means to be a Dark Phantom. There is no room for weakness."

It took an incredible amount of strength to meet her fiery gaze. I wanted to please her. She was my new mother after all. I needed to do everything I could to make her proud. "I will not be weak." I stated plainly as I turned my gaze back to the raid.

"Good."

* * *

I realized that the others hadn't been giving Shiro much to eat and all it was, was scraps. I decided to split my portion with him. I felt bad about it, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, so it would be the least I could do. I had to do it discreetly, so I wouldn't appear soft to the pirates.

I snuck below deck and made my way towards his cell.

"Rysa? You came back?"

"I couldn't let you starve…" I handed him some bread and fruit from the raid.

Shiro didn't argue and graciously accepted the food. It was almost like he inhaled it, he ate so fast. "Thanks… I didn't think you still cared."

"I'm… I gotta go…" I sprang up and left, for my heart was betraying me. I couldn't let anyone see my weaknesses. Like it or not, I was a pirate now. Not even a kind heart like Shiro can change that. I care… more than he will ever know…

I came above deck and I saw the men hoisting the colors. "What happenin' ?"

Aurora drew her rapier. "Looks like we get to have some fun!"

I looked to the horizon and saw that there was a navy vessel on our port side. It was a Tanbarun ship. "If we attack them, won't it piss 'm off?" I knew the ways of the court and if we take out a navy vessel, we would essentially be starting a war.

"Exactly! If we do our job well, they won't even know what hit 'em!" Aurora added.

Oh no… I am about to make an enemy out of Tanbarun… There is no going back after this… What am I saying, there is already no going back… I won't start a war between our countries. I will make sure my hair stays hidden.


	9. Taking What We Please

The navy vessel slammed against our ship and our men boarded immediately after contact. The fight broke out over the deck. I found myself having to fight many men who I found to be a bit challenging, being my first real opponents. After claiming the lives of three tanbarun soldiers, I was starting to get the hang of it.

Aurora stayed close to me, to make sure I didn't get killed. I swung around and jabbed another with my rapier and felt a slice across my arm. I instinctively held it and cringed.

"Rysa! Pay attention!" Aurora struck down the man that was going to take the next opportunity to make a kill strike.

Aurora saved my life! I tried my best to focus on the battle and not the pain in my upper arm. After we had finally managed to neutralize their forces; we mercilessly dealt with them all. We took everything from their ship that held any value. I joined this particular raid.

I scoured the captain's quarters, knowing that the items I believed were significant, would be hidden there. As I scanned through all the documents and desk drawers, I came across the makings of a map. It intrigued me, so I took it with me.

When I rejoined everyone back on our vessel before we set the navy ship ablaze, I returned to Aurora's side.

"Anything of interest?" She asked me.

"Found a map."

"A charter map…?" Aurora seemed disappointed she turned to her crew's plunder. "It wasn't a complete waste."

The map that I held in my hand was not ordinary by any standards I knew of. I had seen a few charter maps,while being in the palace. This wasn't a charter map. I couldn't stand to see her disappointment, either. "This isn't a charter map. It has directions ta some mysterious place."

"Oh?" Aurora turned her attention back to me. "Let's see it." She led me into the captain's quarters.

I revealed the nearly translucent pieces of the map to her. She placed them down on the desk and shuffled them around to make sense of it. After moving two pieces in a intricate way over each other, the random letters aligned, spelling out 'Rascine's Treasure'.

Aurora's lips curved into a greedy smirk. "Well, well, well. Looks like ya found something after all. It seems you have an eye for this stuff."

I continued to help her find the proper placement of the remaining pieces, as shown by her to be effective.

"Captain?" The man who I have come to realize, is held in higher regard than the rest of the men, entered the room.

I placed the final piece onto the top of the other and slide it around. Aurora's hand stopped mine from moving. "Stop! There!..." Her expression became craised. "This is good! Hahahahaha… It's no wonder it is still a mystery…"

"Ah… Captain?" The man noticed her slightly mad antics.

"Rascine's Treasure. Stuff of legend and myth. It exists. And no pirate will ever get their filthy hands on it!" Aurora seemed a bit too overzealous about it.

The man approached the desk. "A treasure map?"

Aurora turned to him. "The 'Great Treasure' is in Clarines waters. Any fool who chooses ta pursue the forsaken treasure's giv'n a one way trip to the gallows."

I was shocked by this new information. But also by its amount of appeal in my new found friends. I also didn't want to go back to Clarines.

"It is lost to us then." The man seemed overly disappointed.

"Yes, Laiko. Unless ya'd like ta volunteer to get it fur us?" Aurora sneered.

"Nooo Ma'am!"

 _~"Mother? Why do you have that sword? I don't see anyone else wielding one like it."_

" _Rysa. This sword wasn't given to me. I found it." Mother smiled, pulling her sword from its resting place. "Would you like to see it?" She handed it to me._

" _Wow. Is that real gold?"_

" _It came from a treasure hold, so I believe it is."_

" _A real treasure hold or the castle's…"_

" _I found it while venturing through Myndas."_

 _Is that here in Clarines? Oh I guess it would be. Royalty can't visit other kingdoms. "How did you find it? Why did you not take more? How much was there? Was there-"_

 _Miko burst out laughing. "Sorry, sweety." She wiped her eyes from the fresh tears of laughter. "You want to know more. I can't blame you for that…" She looked thoughtful._

 _I sat down on her reading couch, ready to hang on every detail._

" _It burned down, but there was a beautiful villa in the middle of nowhere, with a really nice family…" I could see some pain in her features. I guess she knew them. "The boy that lived there, showed me to a waterfall not far from his home... But we had to trudge through the bush and climb a small cliff to find it. I had found it behind the falls. There was so much jewels, gems and gold. I couldn't believe it was all just sitting there. Such treasure wasn't so easy to take. There were snakes of plenty. But I did manage to get this sword."_

 _~"I met them in Myndas. I wasn't their princess, there. He called me 'kid', because I was very young when we met." She explained._

" _Why were you in Myndas?" I felt like I heard her mention Myndas before, but knew little about it. I thought I knew everything, but now I doubt I knew anything._

" _It is a very long story. It also isn't something I enjoy talking about."_

" _I really want to know. Please… I won't tell anyone." I pleaded._

" _I was your age, when it happened. I was taken and sold to a couple in Denavir. I escaped to Myndas and traveled through Kotanas and then Father found me. He escorted me through Taurialle and our voyage led me back to Clarines."_

" _So what happened? I can't imagine everything was that simple."_

" _No. It sure wasn't." I saw pain in her eyes._

 _We walked into the forest and we sat on a fallen log._

" _Mother?" I studied her for a moment._

 _She put on a fake smile. "Let's just say, I put my parents through a lot of trouble. I can only hope that your life will not turn out to be as complicated as mine."_

Probably even more so. I know that going to Clarines isn't an option, so if they really want treasure, I might know just where we can get it. I piped up. "If ya want treasure…"

"Go on!" Aurora smiled reassuringly.

"My mother use ta speak of tales of the great waterfall treasure in Myndas. The cave is full a poisonous snakes, but other than that, da treasure is ready fur the taking." I continued.

Laiko chuckled. "Where did you get this girl? I like her already."

"How can we be sure this wasn't a made up bedtime story?" Aurora asked skeptically.

"My mother still had the sword she got from her exploration of its treasure hold. It is jewel encrusted and covered with pure gold."

"I see." It wasn't like Aurora wouldn't trust me, right? "Laiko, set a new course for Myndas!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Laiko left with his orders.

* * *

We reached Myndas after many weeks of travel on the sea. I could see land on the horizon again. It was weird but I really missed land. I missed the smell of the flowers and the sound of the birds in the air. The peaceful breeze stroking the leaves on the trees, creating a soft whistle. I traded that life for the seasickness, smell of body odor, the stale food, the crudeness and the crisp air blowing through my unsettled hair. I didn't realize just how much I missed it, until my feet planted firmly on the solid ground.

It wasn't going to be very long before we were back on the open sea and I may not even see the land so close, for a very long time.

One thing, I didn't account for is that mother never gave me directions and Myndas was just as vast as any other kingdom.

While we were going to be here, Aurora ordered half the crew to stay behind and stock the ship. Not to mention, to lay low. In other words, Myndas could not learn of my presence here.

Aurora and I found a stable. We relieved it of all the horses in its stalls and claimed the lives of any who opposed us.

Then we rode out into the middle of nowhere, in the direction northeast. That was my only information to go on. Aurora was not too concerned, as long as the treasure actually exists.

I remembered how my mother spoke of the tragic fire, the beautiful waterfall and the fact that she came across this place while being completely lost.

We wandered for many days and nights. I was growing more distressed and worried about how Aurora would react if it turned out to be a wild goose chase.

Finally, we came across some real hope. We overlooked a burned down cottage. There was a reminisce of a barn and old fences that haven't been attended to in decades. "What did I tell you! This place does exist!" I was relieved to know I wasn't just chasing ghosts from a bedtime story.

I found the forest to be dense and the trail mother spoke of, was grown over. This was not going to be as easy as I thought. Aurora never gave up on me. I don't know if it was her trust in me or her desire for gold, but I was grateful for her support. I continued through and found a tree to climb. I looked for a cliff or some kind of falls. I saw something promising and led the group to it.

We climbed the cliff and proceeded on foot. I heard the sound of crashing water and became ecstatic to have found it. We drew closer to the pool and, in moments, it was directly in front of us. "Aurora, your treasure awaits!"

"Well done." Aurora smiled proudly. "Alright men, you know what to do!"

"Aye, Captain!" The men prepared the horses for the haul. Then they dove in and we saw them emerge later with treasures that could only appear in the royal treasure hold.

We went into the tavern in the closest town, after bringing all that shiny stuff to the ship. We were going to celebrate the greatest treasure find in the pirate career, ever known or recorded. My mom had always told me to stay away from taverns, but I am not a princess anymore, so no one really cares.

When we entered, there was complete silence that filled the tavern. The men were all staring at Aurora, like they were frozen in time. As we proceeded inwards, the men shifted away from her, giving her more space that she could possibly want.

The barkeep was also hesitant.

"I want rum for me and my crew. Make it happen!" Aurora seemed to enjoy the men cowering before her. She could ask for their children and I swear they would give them to her.

We were given more than enough rum to last us a few voyages. We brought it to the ship and left port immediately.

* * *

The men on board our ship, cheered and praised me. I was one of them. It was like I finally proved myself. I hoped it wasn't the rum talking but the men pushed a pint into my hand and I knew that they were expecting me to drink to my heart's content. They didn't seem to care that I was way too young for it, but I didn't complain.

The crew burst into song and dancing around the deck, wearing the gems and gold we brought back with us. The men pulled me into their dances and I spilled the rum, every now and then, as my arm was tangled around another's. It was clear to me, that no one cared. This was freedom! This is my freedom. I was going to enjoy it. I was having the time of my life. I was one of the crew. They respected me, like I just earned it.

I sucked back a few more and was completely taken over by this happy elixir. I decided to share some with our little guest down below deck.

Everything was starting to blur, but I didn't care and burst down towards his cell, with pint in hand. "Got you one. You should like to join the fun too. We are changing the tides forever and I'm not leaving it behind you." I almost tripped right in front of his cell, nearly spilling its contents.

"As much fun as it looks, I won't drink with them. You shouldn't either…"

"Men told me it was fun. They right too. It is more fun for you."

"Sorry… I promised mom that my first drink would be with her."

"Pitty… I never want'd much, but they want me too lots. How could I say so… no. It won't kill. It is freedom." I chose to not let this pint go to waste and was about to tip it into my mouth.

Shiro knocked the wooden mug out of my hand, causing it to hit the floor and lose all its contents. "That isn't freedom! It's just an illusion!"

"Everything is. Even royalty. No one's true freedom. Making choices 's freedom."

Shiro was silent for a moment. "You've had too much. Go sleep it off! We'll talk when you're sober."

"You arn't fun night."

"Good! Now, go to bed!"

"Why're ya… I need ya… to bed, too."

Shiro's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I'll sleep in **my** bed if you sleep in **your** bed."

I formed a sly grin and then it occurred to me, he was ...wanting to tell me not to sleep with him. I slapped him for even implying I was a slut. I almost fell over when I did though.

"What was that for?! I just want you to keep whatever dignity you have left!"

"I'm slut… I'M SLUT?! You slut!"

"You're not a… 'slut'."

"Not a slut. I'm not. You forget not… slut…"

Shiro came to the bars and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't forget. Please, Rysa, go to bed." His hand lingered at the side of my face.

I placed my hand on his and tears escaped my eyes. Even if I wanted my old life back, I was trapped in a new fate. Too much was happening all at once. I was barely coping.

I tried to stand, but the sway of the ship caused me to lose my balance and I fell to my knees and hit my head off the bars. I was full on tears now. "Why does things change…'n... not stop it?"

"Fate is cruel that way…" Shiro kissed the place I'd hit my head. "The important thing, is to surround ourselves with those who care about us."

"No one cares… No ones care…? I not caring worth?"

"I care… it's hard to explain… but I don't want to be without you."

"I miss 'er… I miss… 'er… why'd she go?" I cried, then my face froze in shock. "You… want me…? I not… can't Clarines, ever…" I continued to tear up.

"Of course I want you." Shiro smiled sweetly. "Even if that means we have to live on a smelly pirate ship forever."

"I not worth… bad things… I'm no good…"

"You're priceless, Rysa. You know how I know?"

I shook my head.

"Your heart. No matter what happens, I know that you'll always be the caring person I met that day at the castle. Princess or not, you are you."

"I, me? I… me… I kill'd i'gain, 'n 'gain… sis.. See 'er not ev'r… I 'ate me...why don't you?"

"I just don't. Nothing you do could ever make me hate you." Shiro wiped a tear away.

"I stay 'ere with ya… night?" I revealed the keys in my pocket.

"You'll get in trouble if you do. You need to stay safe. The best thing you can do now, is go to bed. I promise I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Kay…" I dropped the keys in my pocket and lay down next to the cell on my stomach, with my hands as a pillow. "You are home…"

* * *

I woke up, with my head pounding and my eyes met Shiro's and I tried to stand up abruptly, but was hindered by the pain coursing through my head and the stomach churned.

"Slow down, you'll only make it worse if you move quickly." Shiro cautioned.

"Did you give me poison? Answer my question!"

"I would never do that to you. You just had too much ale last night."

"Ohh… Remind me never to do that again." I realized that I was talking to the prisoner. "You'll never have to, because I don't take… orders from you…" I felt awful saying this kind of stuff. Aurora wants me to be tough, but that doesn't come easy.

"I wasn't ordering you around. I just offered some advice."

This boy kept reminding me of what I lost, that will never be returned to me. I couldn't be more at war with myself around him. Why did I want to free him so much? Why did I want to be near him? It was like my way of holding onto my past and not letting go. I couldn't tell if this was going to be bad for me, or if this was really going to be in my favor. As a pirate, I think it shouldn't be my desire. "Thank… you…"

"Any time." He smiled kindly at me.

"I should go…" I tried to stand again, but my stomach disagreed with my decision.

Aurora must be wondering where I was last night. Unless she was drunk too?

"Get on your hands and knees, then find something to help you up. Take your time standing. The slower you go, the less your body will fight you." Shiro advised.

I did as he suggested and managed to get up, slowly. I made my way towards the stairs. "Did… I do something weird last night? It's a blur…"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Wow… you really get around."

Shiro chuckled. "It's not like that. My mom has a habit of drinking too much."

"She was a merchant right? Or was that a cover? I heard about the tales of Clarines. They hate pirates."

"Given the circumstances, I suppose I can tell you now. My mom was a pirate. The only reason she wasn't killed was because she saved Princess Shirayuki and your mom."

This was the son of a pirate. Who could understand better. I thought he would judge me, but that would be judging his own mother. "Mom told me about her great adventures." I sat down on the step. "It made me feel like I was there. I don't know why she wanted it so much. To live a life of adventure. I think I get it now. It's the closest feeling we have to freedom."

"I won't argue with that! With the way my mom tells it, I feel like there would be nothing better! However… When I pictured that life, I wasn't expecting to be on this side of the bars."

I chuckled and then regretted that decision. I wish I had the power to let him out, but I would compromise everything to do so. "Ya… This is not the best thing that could happen, but it isn't the worst. I mean I am not marrying a completely evil prince. And you're not being an attendant for someone who would kill you. Could you imagine that?"

"That would be crazy! Mom told us about her stress. I wouldn't want any part of that… although, I think I'm getting a good idea. Being with the Dark Phantoms isn't the most desirable place at the moment."

"That's ridiculous. They are pirates. Your mom is too! How can you say that?"

"Not all pirates are the same. From what my mom has said, the Dark Phantoms are the meanest group of pirates around. You don't deal with them unless you have too."

"You're wrong. Aurora has been the nicest person I know. She has been there for me, when no one else was!" I stood up and sat down immediately after. I held my head in grief.

"Slowly, remember?"

"My mom left… Do you have any idea what that feels like?!" I defended. "I bet you don't! All I know is that everyone had better things to do than to pay any attention to me. And that includes you!" I felt the liquid filling my eyes.

Shiro hung his head. "It wasn't that I didn't want to… I was forbidden from spending time with you." I saw his own eyes start to water. "I went to the castle everyday just to see you… I know this probably sounds crazy, but I wasn't about to just forget about you." A new determination filled his face as he locked eyes with me. "If I'd known what was going on, I would have come to see you! No matter what my punishment would have been later!"

"I-I… didn't want a life of adventure… I just wanted the people I care about to be…" It occurred to me, that I was being way too forward with my feelings. I was a pirate. I can't let this get out of hand. "Nevermind…. It's not important… I can't dwell on the past. This is my world now."

"If that's what you've chosen, then I will do my best to not cause trouble."

"I have chosen? Fate chooses! I don't get a choice and never have!"

"Then fate has chosen for me to be here. Prisoner or not, I'm glad to see you're unharmed."

"I guess fate has a terrible sense of humour." I have given up on trying to leave. It would only cause me to hurl.

"You may think so now, but I hope to prove it wrong."

"What makes you think you can?" Why does he have to be so optimistic, all the time?

"My mom felt like fate was only working against her, even after meeting your mom. But then, as time went on, it turned out to be the best thing to happen to her."

What… would mom do, if she were here? I wish I could see her again. I know Aurora is my new mother, but I wish my mother was…. OHH FORGET IT! SHE DUMPED ME! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! I WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!

"Rysa? Are you okay?"

"Ya… I'm fine…" I wiped my lingering tears away and put on a poker face. Which is what Aurora expects me to do, no matter what pain I feel. No weakness in front of anyone. That way they will respect me and cower in my presence. But on the other hand. Shiro is the only one I can be myself around. I don't want to give that up.

"Maybe you should go. I bet someone has something to help you with your hangover. Besides, it doesn't look good if you spend too much time with the prisoner, right?"

"I will just say that I passed out in a nook somewhere. I-I…" I felt my cheeks burn a little. "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome."

"I guess you're the only one who doesn't want me to change. If it's all the same to you, I will come visit you more often. Not that you have a choice… I guess…"

"I'll look forward to it."

He is looking forward to it? I am the reason he is here or does he forget that? Unless he doesn't know. Could he really be that ignorant? How could I tell him? He is my only friend, if I can even call him that. Can a pirate have a friend? I suppose Kat did… but she isn't with the Dark Phantoms. "Please don't make it any harder for me. I don't want you in that cell, any more than you do."

"You have my word."

"You should know, the captain has no intention of harming you, as long as Clarines stays away. You are safe here too."

"I'll take your word on it. I don't have any other proof at the moment. If you say, I'm safe. Then I'll trust you."

He trusts me? But I am a pirate? We aren't supposed to trust anyone. Aurora is the only one I trust. The crew serve us. They work for us, because we demand it. I am now one of the most wealthy pirates in history and I haven't even been a pirate for long.

I never realized how good it felt to be rich. It's a shame that we don't get that joy as royals. We have to serve our entire kingdom. I'm just happy that I can serve just myself. That is the only person that should ever matter to me… right?

"You'll be missed if you stay any longer. I don't want you to get into trouble." Shiro's voice brought me back to reality.

I tried to stand again, but slowly. "Guess yur right." I tried a step at a time and managed to get to the sleeping quarters.

I realized that I wasn't the only one hurting this morning. I saw the loot strewn all over and smiled to myself. I wasn't just the girl Aurora took in any more. I was now their goddess of riches, as they declared last night.

I climbed to the deck and then the light overwhelmed me. What do they like about drinking? It comes with the biggest bite, littered with poison. I managed to get to the captain's quarters, but before I did, I saw Aurora at the wheel and she looked as lively as always. She drank too! Why is she not suffering? I got into the room and plopped myself on the bed, that I was getting very familiar with.

I passed out immediately.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed these chapters. There will be more to come soon. Please leave comments below. It may help motivate me to post faster.


	10. Living Up to the Expectations

"On deck, you scurvy dogs!" Aurora called to her crew.

We did not hesitate and we took our places.

"What's wrong?" I could sense her slight tension. Something that would go unseen to someone who didn't know her.

"They are gaining on us." Aurora pointed to the massing ships. Pirates, everyone of them. She turned to the crew and shouted, "Which one of you blabbed?! Step forward! If you do not, thirty lashes to da lot of ya!"

"Aye. It was me. I didn't mean to, it was just so exciting…" The man slightly cowered.

"Save it!" Aurora turned to me. "You know the punishment for betrayal."

"No please. It wasn't…" The man pleaded.

"Rysa, deal with him quickly! We have a big battle ahead of us, that we need to prepare for." Aurora ordered.

I gulped. I have to kill our own man? Why? It was an accident. I don't think he would do it again…

"Rysa, Get this done!"

I pulled out my rapier and made my way towards the man on his knees. I positioned my sword and prepared for the finishing strike. It happened so fast and the lifeless body was being chucked into the sea. I turned to Aurora. "He was our own… why kill him?"

"He was a traitor. We don't have room for traitors aboard."

"It was an accident…"

"If you feel that way, then you will not be able to hold your position as captain. You need to be strong and fearless. Ruthless. Show people that you can't be phased by anything. There is no such thing as a weak pirate, for they only find death. You need people to fear you, if you want to rule these waters."

"Why are you so soft towards me? Why only me?"

"I told you in Clarines. You are my future successor. But if you do not learn these values quickly, there will be mutiny on your ship. I am not just the captain of this crew. I am the boss of the Dark Phantoms. I have ships over the whole ocean. They will do what I demand and nothing more. A soft captain could barely manage a crew of 20. Now enough chatter! Prepare for battle!" She turned back to her crew. "Prepare for battle!"

I watched the men gather their weapons and the others bringing the rest of the loot below deck, so no pirates could get their filthy hands on a single piece.

Aurora did what I would not have expected, but maybe should have, by this time. She turned the ship around and instead of prolonging battle, she charged right in.

It wasn't long before our ships collided and our ship proved to be tougher than theirs and the one ship struggled to stay afloat. Our ship's bow was lined with iron.

The opposing ship's' crew poured onto our deck. In normal cases, I have learned we would take opportunities to board theirs and attack. But in this situation, our crew needed to defend that which is ours.

The men were doing well, but it was time for me to take more offense. I realised.

This was my chance to really show my skills. I took one opponent after another. I didn't hesitate to take their lives, like I used to. I would watch Aurora every once in awhile. She was an amazing fighter. I don't know if my mother could even take her on. I didn't see my mother fight that much, but I knew she was incredibly good at it.

The fighting went on all day. But alas, all the opposing pirates were left dead on the deck.

The crew immediately tossed the dead bodies overboard.

Aurora turned towards me. "That was some fancy footwork, Crimson Tide!"

I stared at her confused.

"The men agree, you are formally know in the pirate world as 'The Crimson Tide'." Aurora smiled proudly.

"What about my name?"

"Hahaha… Do you really think my birth name was Aurora? We are pirates now and it is time you leave that old life behind."

"Alright."

Aurora turned to her men. "Set a course for the Isle de Morta! Get some rest! Training will start at dawn, Crimson!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" We all responded.

I climbed to the crow's nest to take in the ocean views and get used to the wind in my locks. This was going to be my ship, one day. I should really get more familiar with it. Crimson Tide? My new name in the pirate world.

The next morning, I was training with Aurora, like any other day.

"Good! Time to switch up your opponent. Laiko, will be your next challenger." Aurora placed her rapier away.

Laiko came forward with a confident smirk. I took him on. The fight went on for a while, but I managed to get his sword away from him.

"Very good! Next!" Aurora called out.

I took on pirate after pirate. Thanks to extensive training from Aurora herself, I was becoming a strong fighter. Pretty soon, I was able to take down any of them.

"Multiple opponents!" Aurora called.

Aurora's training was nothing short of intense. I found myself taking on two at a time, then three, then four. Eventually it was the crew against me. Not that I could win against them all in such a short time. I got a slash across my arm and fought my reflexes to drop my sword. I gritted my teeth and winced, holding in the pain. I continued to fight.

This intense training went on for days.

"There she is, Cap'in!" The man in the crow's nest called. "Isle de Morta!"

"Take us in!" Aurora ordered.

I saw a cave like entrance, that we were travelling through. I was surprised that this cave could allow entry to a ship, given how narrow it was, compared to the ship. When we passed through a long watery tunnel, we entered a large dome. I saw a port and it was filled with many docked ships.

"Welcome to the Dark Phantom's Base, Crimson Tide!" Aurora smiled.

I took in the views. It looked very unsettling, dark and gloomy. I could feel an uneasiness inside, like I was being thrown into a cage of lions. I knew with Aurora by my side, no one would hurt me.

We docked at the port and I was led into the base's heart by Aurora. We entered a room, full of pirates, like a tavern. There were men scattered through the streets, with ales in hand. Loose women surrounding them, playing around seductively and making out from time to time.

As we passed through, I could see that everyone's attention was taken by Aurora. They gave us more space than I could imagine necessary. I knew she was revered, but I didn't know that she was feared so much. It made me wonder why.

We found a cavern in the far side of this town, if you could call it that. There was a giant room inside, designed for hosting giant operations. There was a throne in the middle of it and Aurora made her way to sit in the royal chair. I didn't know pirates had their own royalty. The men filled the room, eager to find out about her current exploits.

"Listen you scallywags! This is my successor, The Crimson Tide!" Aurora introduced me.

"She's a kid!" The men roared.

"A kid who just made us the richest of pirates, ever known! She has won us battles! She's fearless and devastating! Ask my men, if you don't wanna take my word for it!"

"We believe ya, Cap'in!" They cowered under her intense glares. No one challenges Aurora. NO ONE!

"Good! The Crimson Tide has also discovered the Treasure of the Great Rascine!"

Gasps erupted through the crowd. "No way! She found it! Where?!"

"In Clarines!" Aurora announced.

"You've ta be kiddin'! How 're we ta get ur hands on that?!"

"Silence! I have a plan! When I have need of ya, ya better be ready! The Great Treasure will be ours!"

"YAAAAA!!!" The men cheered.

I didn't like the sound of this. I hadn't been in Clarines for half a year and I don't plan to ever go back there, no matter what.

The men accepted that answer and the pirates dispersed.

I was given permission to leave Aurora's side and explore the base. This would be mine one day. I walked through the streets. There was a man that approached me. "Look at that fine red 'air of yur's! It's gorgeous. I wanna see-"

"I wouldn't do that, unless ya wanna be turned into sausage meat! Aurora will have ya beggin' on yur knees!" Another man warned.

"Wait! Is she the Crimson Tide?!" The man panicked, which I found really amusing.

"That's right! I am her successor. If you touch me, you'll wish ya were dead." I gave a confident smirk. I pulled out my own rapier. "But if ya wanna have a go, I would be more than happy to tear you to pieces."

"No-no-please…" He begged.

"I'll let it go, this time, but the next will come like the pain of a hundred arrows in the chest. Mark my words." I picked up a few things, by being by Aurora's side.

The man stood up in a snarky way. "It's not you I'm afraid of!"

I knew exactly what Aurora would do. I couldn't hesitate, if I was going to be like her. I jabbed my rapier into his chest. "Well ya should be!" I glared into his eyes and saw as the fear filled his heart.

He staggered back as soon as I withdrew my rapier from his chest. "Let that be a warning to all of ya!" I addressed the gathering audience.

The man fell down to his knees, clutching his chest. He choked out his last breath and keeled over to the ground.

The men all backed away. I saw Aurora at the back of my gathering audience. She had pride all over her face. But even so, I was angry that these men saw me as a chunk of special meat. I now have the means to stand up for myself. No longer will I cower in Aurora's shadow! It is time for me to live up to my new name and title! The Crimson Tide!

After locking away all the treasure in our special vault, in the caves, we turned back to our ship. I suppose I was even more upset about the potential return to Clarines, being planned. We set out to sea again.

Aurora requested me into her captain's quarters. I assumed it was to discuss what happened at the base. I was finally starting to feel like this was where I truly belonged and I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"I have a task for ya. Ya need to overcome yur greatest weakness, if ya wanna become stronger. You want that, yes?" Aurora asked.

I really do need to be stronger, if I ever hoped to become the leader of this fleet. "I do." I am prepared to overcome any challenge.

"You'll be providing us, with da perfect diversion at the same time. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. 'Cause I'm sending ya ta kill the Second Prince 'a Clarines." She smirked devilishly.

I froze. I have to… WHAT?!!! NOO! Can't they assign me something else? I don't want to… no… I can't… please no…

"You will need to overcome yur weakness, if ya ever hope to be da future 'a this fleet. They need a ruthless leader. Is that you, Crimson Tide?" Aurora locked eyes with me.

"Y-yes…" I tried my best to straighten out. "I mean, I will be."

Aurora left me alone in the captain's quarters.

I slumped my body to the boarded floor. I pulled my knees in and lay my face into them and started to cry.

I didn't want to kill Prince Zen! I didn't want to kill any of them. I killed Tancity, so there isn't any way I can go back. I know this already.

He was like a father to me…. My real Father was away from the castle a lot. I looked up to Prince Zen. But he kills pirates. He'll kill me! He'll kill all of us! Why do I have to do this? It's not fair! I was doing this to run away from my past, not face it!

Was this really necessary? I have been away from the castle, for a long time, but, even though grandpa would kill me, I still…. love him… them… I don't want to do this… Why is he the one I have to kill? It's not fair!

 _"This is your home, too. It isn't just a castle that confines you. You are more blessed than anyone." Prince Zen smiled with his hands on my shoulders, as he sat on his knee, so we could be at the same level._ _"I just want to know what Father does. He is always away from the castle."_ _"I see. You want to see him, don't you?" Prince Zen gave me a knowing look._ _"Yes."_ _He hesitated for a moment. "Alright. Only if you stay with me. I will protect you, always. You will ride with me on Excalibur."_ _"Really?!" I couldn't believe he was going to take me with him._ _"Keeping your mother from going anywhere, didn't work out so well. At least if you come with me, I know you're safe."_ _I wrapped my arms around him, while I was caught in all the excitement._ _"Love you, Prince Zen!"_ _"I love you as well, Rysa. You are my dearest granddaughter. I always will."_ _"Ahhh ahh ahhhhh…" I cried wholeheartedly. Those words rang in my head. Always? He always will?... Not when I killed my sister! Not after he learns I'm a pirate! He will hate me forever!_ _More tears burst forth._ _"Thank you, Prince Zen!"_ _"Rysa, I did hear you the first time."_ _"I know. It just makes me feel so happy!" I spotted a building in the distance. "Is that what I think it is?!" I pointed happily towards a fortress._ _"It certainly is."_ _"Go faster, Grandpa!"_ _"Only if you stop calling me that!" He smiled._ _"Sorry, Prince Zen." I made a quick recovery. I knew he wasn't mad, but I didn't understand why he hated it so much._ _"You want to go faster? Then you better hold on."_ _I giggled and Prince Zen signalled Excalibur to pick up his speed._ _"I think I see him! Over there at the top!" I spotted a man in the high tower, looking out, surrounded by other men. I was sure of it. It was my Father._ _"Yep. That's him!"_ _"It's really him!"_ _"Just imagine what he'll think, when we stride up."_ _"Yeah. Can't Excalibur go any faster?"_ _"We will be there soon enough. Be patient."_ _We rode up in front of the fortress and my Father came out to see us and the surprise on his face. "Father!" Prince Zen helped me get down and I ran into my Father's arms._ _"Rysa? What are you doing here?"_ _"I miss you so much."_ _"I miss you too."_

I was going to lose them. All of them. There is no going back, but this feels like the last chance to make the right decision. I will burn my last bridge to Wistal Castle. My home...

That isn't my world anymore, though… I can… never… go back… But if I don't do this… Aurora will be angry with me. What if she realizes I am weak. I am weak. I have to get stronger. I'll do what I must.

I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
